


Girl of My Dreams

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Before Tessa’s and Noah’s relationship begins to bloom, an accident puts the young musician in the hospital. As time goes by, Tessa dreams of the perfect relationship. Only problem is, when she wakes, it’s not the one she finds herself currently in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Noah/Tessa relationship mentioned but nothing shown. Same with Mariah's and Devon's.

After signing the music contract with Devon, Mariah and I went back to the cottage to celebrate with popcorn, movies, and wine. Normally, I hated cheesy chick flicks but sitting this close to Mariah and hearing her laugh made it worth the cliché storyline.

          As the movie played, we ended up sitting closer together. Sharon kept the temperature in the cottage around sixty-five degrees, which was perfect for me, but gave Mariah a slight chill. When she offered some of the green blanket to me, I jumped at the chance to sit closer to the redhead even though I knew the blanket would cause me to burn.

          “Can this movie get any cheesier?” Mariah laughed as the man literally rode into the church on a white horse to stop a wedding.

          “Don’t challenge it.” Grabbing more popcorn, we both groaned as the movie in fact got worse. “Oooohhhh, come on!”

          “Nooooo! Booooo!” Throwing popcorn at the TV, Mariah continued to laugh. “This is horrible.”

          _Her laugh is music to my ears. This movie is making my thoughts sound corny._ “You picked it.” I teased.

          “Yeah, why did you let me?” She glared playfully. “We should have gone with a horror movie or something.”

          “Next time we can do horror?” I offered hopefully.

          “Definitely a horror movie next time.” Mariah paused, looking me over quickly. “Maybe we could make this a weekly thing? Until you become too busy with the label for us small people.”

          _I can’t tell if she’s being totally serious or not. Either way, I don’t like the thought of Mariah thinking I’d ditch her._ “Hey, being a co-host isn’t a small thing. You really think I’d abandon you because of a record deal?” Before Mariah could speak, I continued. “I wouldn’t abandon a friend. Especially the one who helped me get said music deal.”

          A warm smile graced the redhead’s face. “You got that all on your own, Tessa. You’re extremely talented and that’s what landed you the deal. I just asked Devon if we could go to The Underground because he wanted to stay away from the paparazzi.”

          “Well, if you wouldn’t have persuaded me to stay in town, I wouldn’t have taken the deal.” Heat crept up the redhead’s cheeks. _She’s so cute when she blushes. Stay focused, Tessa! Remember the plan. Marry a Newman, grow apart, get half his money, and go back to Chicago to help Crystal. No matter how cute his sister is._

“Hey, Mariah…oh.” Sharon stopped seeing me. “Hi, Tessa.”

          Standing, I cleared my throat. “Hey, Sharon. How are you?”

          “I’m well.” Glancing towards the table, her brow creased. “That’s a very expensive bottle of champagne.”

          “We’re celebrating.” Mariah chuckled. “Someone very important to me made a huge commitment with this one.”

          “A…commitment?” The older woman started to panic. “What kind of commitment?”

          “A contract. Here, show her.” Passing me the paperwork, Mariah beamed. “I’m so proud.”

          “Devon signed me to his music label.” Handing over the paperwork, I tried not to fidget under Sharon’s gaze. _She knows I’m up to something. Noah is moving too fast for anyone’s comfort. Even mine._

“Th-that’s great. Congratulations, Tessa!”

          “Thank you, Sharon.” Taking the paperwork, I put it back into my bag. Hoisting my guitar back onto my shoulder, I sighed. "Back to the main house. Nikki wants to talk about the benefit.”

          “Riiigghhhttt. More like, this sappy movie has inspired you to write a love song about Noah.” Hugging me quickly, Mariah went to gather the empty glasses and bowl.

          “Not my thing.” _Was that jealousy in her voice?_

Tossing back the rest of the champagne, Mariah smiled. “Whatever you say. I’ll see you later.”

          “Later.”

          Arriving at the main house, I was greeted by music. Reed was showing Nikki what he’s been working on. “Sounds awesome. You’ve come a long way, Reed.”

          “Thanks!” The boy’s goofy grin beamed with satisfaction.

          “You’re really growing as a musician.” Nikki smiled with adoration.

          “Thanks, Grandma. It means a lot.” Checking his phone, the boy winced. “Oh, geez. I didn’t realize how late it was. I need to get home.” After a quick goodbye, Reed was out the door.

          “He’s a really bright kid.” I set my guitar case down by the stairs.

          “He is.” Becoming serious, the elegant woman turned her attention towards me. “Why don’t you take your things upstairs. Noah tells me you have good news.”

          “I do, yes.” _News really does travel fast in this city. Geez._

          “We’ll take tonight off as long as we work twice as hard tomorrow.”

          “Are you sure?” _Damn it. You mean I could have spent more time snuggled up to Mariah? Ugh!_  

          “Yes. Noah insists on a celebratory dinner tonight. Devon Hamilton is a brilliant businessman. With your talent and his skills, your music career will go far.”

          “Noah doesn’t need to do that.” I tried acting bashful. _Everyone needs to believe I’m truly interested in Noah if this is going to work._ “But Devon is very intelligent. I’m excited to work with him. Since we’re having dinner, I’ll go clean up and get ready.”

          “He says to wear jeans, shoes with good tread, and a shirt you don’t mind getting dirty. Between us, I think he’s going to show you more around the property. First being the stables. Have you ever ridden a horse before?”

          “No, I haven’t. This will be exciting.” Picking up my case, I ascended the stairs and went towards my wing of the house.

          After gathering my clothes, I went for a quick shower. Closing the door, I started the water. Waiting for it to reach a warmer temperature, I removed my shirt. Pulling it over my head, my nose was filled with Mariah’s perfume. _We were sitting arm to arm. Of course, some of her perfume got on me. It smells so nice._ Holding the garment to my nose, I inhaled the scent feeling a calmness wash over me. _What’s keeping me from changing the plan? I could hit it big with the music career and be with Mariah instead._ Coming to my senses, I tossed the shirt to the floor. _No! I can’t change it. I’ve come too far to give up now. I can’t get distracted._

Seeing the room fill with steam, I finished undressing and checked the water. Stepping into the shower, I let the steamy water massage my neck and back. _I need to keep on course with my plan. I can’t get distracted by Mariah. No matter how attracted to her I am. I can’t deviate. She’s so inviting and real. I can be myself around her. From what she’s told me, she’s had a rough childhood too. She knows how to survive and has made those tough choices to do so._

 _If I…when I marry Noah, I can at least have Mariah as a sister-in-law for a while. Having her close might be the only way I can stand to pull this off._ Guilt churned my stomach at the thought. _I want to marry one Newman while I’m lusting after his sister. If she ever found out, she’d never want to see my face again. Let alone be with me. Why am I even thinking about this? It’ll never happen._

It didn’t take long to finish getting ready. Noah didn’t care too much if my hair or makeup wasn’t perfect. That was all me. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a nicer shirt, I looked myself over in the mirror. _Mariah was right. Red is my color._ Shaking my head, I tried pushing any thoughts of the redhead away. _Noah needs to be my soul focus._

          Walking downstairs, I gained Nikki’s and Noah’s attention. “Hey, you!” Wrapping his arms around me, Noah squeezed gently. “Congratulations! I knew he’d sign you.”

 _He’s hugged Mariah lately. I’d know that smell anywhere._ “Thanks. I can’t wait to start recording. There’s a concert going on in my head.”  

          “Well, before you become a big rock star, I’d like to spend some time with you. Why don’t I show you around the property before dinner? Faith has told you all about the stables.”

          “Yes, and her pony.” _I can feel Nikki’s eyes burning into me._ “I’d love to go.” Taking Noah’s arm, I allowed him to usher me out the door and towards the four-wheeler. _I’ve not driven one of those in years! Ugh. I need to let Noah feel like the big, strong guy and let him drive._

Once Noah was situated, he smiled. “Hop on.” Grasping his shoulder, I stepped on the foot peg and slung my leg over. Getting comfortable, I held his waist. “Ready?”

          “When you are.” I smiled.

          “Hand on tight.” Pulling away from the main house, we drove all over the property. As we zipped by the cottage, I was disappointed not to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous redhead who lived inside.

          The smell of horses and hay filled the air as we approached the stables. Climbing off, I looked around the gorgeous property. “Have you ever ridden a horse before?”

          “No. I never have.” I counted four Clydesdales but knew they owned six horses total. Every Budweiser commercial came to mind as I saw their flowing manes.

          “I’m not a pro but I can teach you the basics.” Taking my hand, Noah led me towards the horses. “All but one is tame. Grandpa is working with the newest one. She’s very skittish because she was abused before we got her.”

          “Victor rescues horses?” I didn’t mean for my tone to sound so sarcastic but the idea of Victor caring about another living being surprised me.

          An amused grin tugged at the man’s lips. “Grandpa can be harsh towards people but when it comes to animals, he’s a big softie.” Looking around, Noah stepped closer. “Don’t tell anyone I said that. I’ll deny it if you do.”

          “Secret’s safe with me.” _I never saw the great Victor Newman having a soft spot for anything. I guess everyone can surprise you._

“Alright, one of the biggest mistakes people make is being stiff around horses. Especially after you’re sitting on one.” Noah gave a detailed rundown of everything I needed to know and do to be safe. It was clear that he loved horses and that he grew up around them doing every job around the stables.

          Getting on a horse was a little like a motorcycle. Just a bit higher up. I could feel Noah’s eyes burning into me as I swung my leg over. _Well at least he enjoys my ass._ Gaining stability, I looked down at the man. “How do I look?”

          “Fantastic.” He smiled. Mounting his own, Noah took hold of the reins. “Let’s start slow. Sound good?”

          “Sure.” I followed Noah’s lead as we began a slow trot around the fields. After a few minutes, we graduated to a quicker speed. It was nice breathing in the fresh air and feeling the breeze in my hair. Eventually, we were at a decent gallop. Both having an excellent time until Noah’s horse was spooked and reared up. “Woah!”

          “What’s-“ I tried gaining control of my horse but was thrown off in process. I hit the ground hard and felt my shoulder pop and something else crack.

          “Tessa!” Rushing to my side, Noah checked me over. “Hey, are you hurt badly?” All I did was nod. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Ow…” Pain radiated from my shoulder as I laid on the ground.

Pulling out his phone, Noah dialed 9-1-1. “Yes, this is Noah Newman. I need an ambulance at the stables. I don’t see blood but she hit the ground hard. Please, hurry!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Tessa’s POV**

          Coming to, I felt the sun’s warmth on my skin. Opening my eyes, I winced at the brightness. Hearing a familiar melodic laugh, I looked over to see Mariah laid out on a lounge chair. Her black bikini stood out from her pale skin. “Have a nice nap? I was about to wake you. It’s time to turn over unless you want an uneven tan.” Staring at the redhead, I became more and more confused. _Wasn’t I just at the ranch riding horses with Noah? I thought I fell off and was being rushed to the hospital. What’s going on?_ Pulling down her shades, Mariah’s brow rose. “Tessa, you okay?”

          _What’s that look in her eyes?_ “Yeah…I just slept really hard I guess.” Sitting up, I rolled my shoulders and stretched.

          “Well, neither of us got a lot of sleep last night.” A devious grin played at Mariah’s lips. Patting the spot in front of her, she grabbed the sunblock. “Let me put sunscreen on your back.” Still confused, I did as asked. Sitting in front of Mariah, I jumped feeling her soft hands running over my back. “Sorry. I tried to warm it up a bit.”

          “It’s okay…” My voice trailed off the lower Mariah’s hands got. _I shouldn’t be enjoying this so much. I’m dating Noah. Her brother._ A soft gasp escaped my throat when the redhead pressed her lips to my hairline. “Mariah…”

          “Mmm. So sweet and just a tad salty.” Another kiss, a little lower on my neck. _What the Hell is going on? I shouldn’t be allowing this and Mariah definitely shouldn’t be kissing me. No matter how much I want her to._ “Sadly, we can’t go back to the cottage just yet. Mom and Scott are still there. I do not want to walk in on them again.”

          “Yeah, that would be pretty bad.” _While I figure out whatever is going on, I’m going to enjoy this._ Putting sunscreen on my legs, I tried not to dwell on the fact Mariah’s deft fingers toyed with the strap of my bikini top. Standing, I looked down at the gorgeous redhead. “Will you remind me when I need to flip again?”

          “Of course.” Resting her hand on my hip, I was frozen in place when fingers danced up my ribs to hook into my top. Pulling gently, Mariah coaxed me to lean down. Pressing a gentle kiss on my lips, she hummed. “When they’re finally gone, maybe we can conserve water and shower together.” With a wink, she let me go. “What do you say?”

          Feeling my body temperature rise at the thought, I grinned. “Sounds great.” Moving to my own chair, I laid on my stomach. _Her eyes are burning into me. What’s happening? She’s never touched me like that before let alone kissed me. There’s something different the way she looks at me and certainly the way she acts and talks. God, it’s so sexy. My body is still on fire from her touching me. Teasing me._ _Whatever is happening here, I need to figure it out._

Feeling the sun’s warm rays on my skin relaxed me. I focused on Mariah’s humming and it put me at peace. _Maybe when I was thrown off the horse, I snapped my neck and died. Is this Heaven? Sitting lakeside with Mariah and having her kiss and tease me? Not sure if that’d be Heaven or Hell._

_“How is she?! What happened?! I just saw her earlier today and she was fine.” Mariah’s voice was frantic._

_What was that?_ Glancing over to Mariah, I saw the woman peacefully soaking in the sun. Completely unaware that I was looking at her. _Okay… So, she didn’t say anything. I could have sworn I heard her frantic just now._ Laying my head back down, I grumbled inwardly. _Maybe I’m just going insane._

“Ladies, I see you’re enjoying yourselves.” Turning, I saw Noah standing in swim trunks. Every muscle in me tensed.

“Of course. It’s better then seeing Mom and Scott being all mushy and stuff.” Mariah laughed.

“Uh-huh. Like you guys were when you first got together? Heck, you’re still like that years later!” _Together? Years?! Did I hear him correctly?_ “Mind if I join you? I need a break.”

“Did you bring more lemonade?” Mariah asked.

“Duh. I’m not an idiot.” After placing the jug in the icebox, Noah unfolded his own chair. “You’re quiet. What’s up, Tessa?”

Mariah spoke before I could. “She’s been pretty quiet today.”

“I’m telling you, Sis. You need to let her get sleep at night. Between you and Devon’s label, Tessa needs all the rest she can get.”

“She was off today! We slept until noon! And hey, she’s just as guilty about keeping me up all night.”

“Okay! Okay! I don’t need anymore info. Geez.” Waving his hand in the air, Noah leaned back. “I walked in on you guys once and don’t need anymore details.”

“I told you it was our date night and to stay away from the cottage. That’s why I kicked Sharon out and made sure Faith was at a friend’s place.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know. At least now you have your own place.”

_So, I’ve been in a relationship with Mariah for years and we live together? And Noah’s okay with it? Am I seeing the future or something? If it’s true then does that mean I changed my plans? I have a music career still and it’s going well from what Noah said._

“That’s true.” Mariah chuckled. “Mom and Scott were supposed to leave by now. I’m still curious why they wanted us to watch the cottage while they were gone. It’s not like anyone is going to break in.”

“I don’t know. They probably knew deep down you were going to sneak in and use the jacuzzi tub so they just cut through the tape.”

“Probably. You know how awesome that tub is!”

Daring a glance towards the redhead, my breath hitched seeing the hunger in Mariah’s eyes. Pushing her shades back up her nose, Mariah leaned her head back. _She’s never looked at me like that before. No one has ever looked at me like that before. With such love and passion._ My heart started to pound the more I let myself get lost in the redhead’s eyes. I loved the feeling her gaze had on me. “Mariah…”

“Yeah?”

“Nothing.” I smiled. Holding out my hand, Mariah took it immediately. “Just like saying your name.”

“Too much sweetness!” Noah groaned. “Gag!” He teased.

Xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

I had to hide how worried I was about the musician. When Noah told me Tessa was hurt and being sent to Memorial, I was horrified. I dropped everything and rushed to the hospital. Thankfully, when asked why I stayed all night, I could hide behind the excuse I was there for Noah. It held more power than “she’s my friend.”

          For now, Tessa could only have one visitor at a time. I waited in the hallway for Noah to come out of the room so I could go back in. “Mariah,” Tessa’s doctor gained my attention.

          “Yes, Sir?” I paused. “How is she? Has there been any changes in her condition?”  Smiling sympathetically, he glanced in the window towards Noah. “You can’t tell me because I’m not family…”

          “The same basis, yes. I can tell Mr. Newman because he called it in and they’re dating.”

          “I understand.” A lump started to form in my throat. _We’re not dating. We’re just friends. I have to trust Noah will tell me what’s going on._

Stepping closer, he spoke softly. “There’s nothing keeping you from standing by the door as I tell Mr. Newman updates on her condition. It is a free country.” _He knows something. What is it?_ Nodding, I leaned against the wall nearest the door.

          “Mr. Newman,” Dr. Rustle entered Tessa’s room and left the door cracked.

          “Has there been any change?” Noah hid how scared he was.

          “Her vitals are stable for now. Like I said, the only broken bone was her left scapula.” He paused. “Collarbone.”

          “What about the coma? What’s keeping her in that?”

          “That’s what I’ve come to talk to you about. We don’t know why she’s not woken up. Surprisingly, Miss. Porter didn’t get a concussion when she was thrown off the horse. Which, is very lucky because she wasn’t wearing a helmet.” There was a little bite in the man’s voice. “I’ve talked to a collogue of mine and we believe she’s in a dream state right now.”

          “Dreaming about what?”

          “There’s no way to tell. Her heartrate is stable and she has plenty of brain activity. I have no reason to believe that she won’t wake up. She just has to battle whatever she’s dreaming. Something, or someone, in this world needs to be special enough for her to leave her dream world.”

          Groaning, Noah walked around the room. “I need air.” Stepping away from the door, I pulled out my phone to act as if I hadn’t just heard everything the doctor said. Exiting the room, Noah about ran into me. “Oh, sorry.”

          “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Looking the man over, I tried not to let guilt set in. “Are you okay?”

          “Not really. I need to get some air. I’ll give you an update when I get back.”

          “Take your time.” I watched as Noah nearly sprinted down the hall towards the main doors.

          “He’s very upset. He’ll need time.” Dr. Rustle flipped through Tessa’s chart. “She’s a strong woman. It’s up to her now.”

          “May I go in?”

          “She needs all the positive energy she can get.” As he walked away, he spoke over his shoulder. “All the love too.”

          Blood drained from my face. _How does he know? He can’t know._ Shaking my head, I glanced through the window. _Pull yourself together. She needs your friendship. Nothing more._

Entering the small room, I gazed upon the sleeping musician. “Hey, Tessa.” Pulling a chair closer to the bed, I sat. “I could kill Noah for not making you wear a helmet. I might actually. Especially if you don’t wake up soon.” Sighing, I ran my hands over my face. “You need to wake up. You’ve got to come back to us, Tessa.” I paused, tears rolling down my face. “If not for Noah…then for me. The past week has been terrible seeing you laying here bruised and deathly still. Not hearing you sing or smile...it’s killing me.”

xxx

**Tessa’s POV**

_“You’ve got to come back to us, Tessa.” Mariah paused. “If not for Noah…then for me. The past week has been terrible seeing you laying here bruised and deathly still. Not hearing you sing or smile…it’s killing me.”_

Jolting to a sitting position, I tried to calm my racing heart. _What the hell was that?_ “Tessa, it’s okay. You were having a bad dream.” Rubbing my back, Mariah tried soothing me. “I’m right here.” Pulling me into her arms, she buried her face in my hair. “What were you dreaming about?”

“I…I’m not sure. All I remember is that you were crying and I was laying in a hospital bed or something.” I paused. “You wanted me to come back.”

“I’m sorry.” Pressing kisses to my bare shoulder, Mariah nuzzled my hair. “It was just a dream. We’re safe and at home.” Looking around the darkened room, I saw a studio apartment. We were sleeping on a sofa bed. _If I’ve got a music career, why are we living in a shoebox?_ “Let’s lay back down.” Getting comfortable, Mariah snuggled into me. “Goodnight, Tessa.” Tilting her head, she kissed me softly. “I love you.” 

“Goodnight, Mariah.” _She loves me…_ “Love you too.” Wrapping an arm around the shorter woman’s waist, I laid awake listening to her breathe. _Whatever this is, we’re happy and in love. I’ve never been in love before. I don’t know what I feel for Mariah but it’s as close to love as I’ve ever felt._

Xxx

Waking up with Mariah in my arms is amazing. Kissing her bare shoulder caused the redhead to stir. “Mmm. I like that.” Placing her hand on mine, she entwined our fingers. “Can we lay here a little longer?”

“Whatever makes you happy.” Calmness surrounded me as I nuzzled messy red curls. _This has to be Heaven._ Relaxing, I closed my eyes once more and enjoyed the quiet hum of cars going by outside.

_I’m in that hospital room again. Mariah’s sitting by my side. “Hey, you. The night nurse told me you keep calling out for me in your sleep. I’m not sure what’s going on in that head of yours but I’m here.” Sitting, she took my right hand in hers. “Noah wanted to be by your side but he had to go on a trip with Nick.” A bitter laugh escaped the woman’s throat. “The only way he’d leave is if I promised to take care of you and keep him updated. Even if there wasn’t a change in your condition.” Looking towards the hallway, she seemed to be listening for anyone who could be within hearing distance. Turning back to me, she bit her lip. “It’s not a hard promise to keep. The only reason I’ve not been here every waking hour is because Noah has been. He’s your boyfriend and I’m just your friend. It’s not right…what I feel for you. How I feel. Especially since I’m dating Devon. The doctor said that voices and positive energy helps so I made a playlist for you. I’m not sure if you’ll hear it but it’s songs that we both like. Some that you hate.” Mariah laughed. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll hear one of them and wake up just to make me change the song.” Brushing her thumb over my knuckles, a sad smile graced her face. “Wake up, Tessa. I need you to wake up.”_

Feeling soft lips on my neck and cheek pulled me from my dream. Letting my eyes adjust to the light, I was greeted with another kiss. “Hey, you.”

“Hey…” My voice was groggy with sleep. “What time is it?”

“About eleven. We’ve laid in a little longer than expected but it’s so comfy in your arms.” Mariah’s eyes shined with love and adoration. “Coffee?”

“Always.” Before she could roll over, I cupped her cheek. Kissing her with equal adoration and love. Guiding Mariah to lay beside me, I deepened the kiss. _I shouldn’t be doing this. But I don’t want to stop._

Lacing her fingers in my hair, Mariah moaned. Wrapping her legs around mine, she began a slow grind. Silently begging for attention elsewhere. Attention that I was more than willing to give. Kissing down Mariah’s pale skin, I mapped her body with my lips. _I_ _really shouldn’t be doing this._ Feeling her muscles twitch and react was invigorating. _I’m causing this. Just my touch._ “Tessa…” Her voice was breathless. Hips bucking the closer I got to her center.

_I’ve dreamt of doing this. I’ve longed to kiss every freckle she has._ Marking her hip caused a whimper to escape the squirming woman beneath me. Dipping my head, I stopped hearing Noah’s voice.

_“Hey, baby. I’m sorry I can’t be by your side. I’ll be back soon.”_

Leaning up onto her elbows, Mariah studied me. “Tessa? Are you alright?”

“I…I don’t know…” Rubbing my temples, I felt a wave of pain coming. It was followed by nausea. “I gotta lay down…”

“Tessa?” Sitting up, Mariah felt my forehead and cheeks. “You’re not running a fever. Stomach trouble?”

“Yeah…” _I feel horrible lying to you. But I can’t tell you the truth._  

“I told you not to eat that Indian food. You know it messes with your stomach.” Kissing my temple, she pulled me into her arms. “You’ll be okay in a few hours.”

“I’m sorry, Mariah.” Clinging to the redhead, I snuggled into her embrace.

“Don’t apologize.” Kissing my hair, Mariah tightened her hold. “You’ll be fine.”

Xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

Tessa’s vitals were all over the place. Before I could hit the call button, Dr. Rustle and a team of nurses rushed in. “Miss. Copeland, please stand outside.”

          Getting out of the way, I went into the hallway. Thankfully, they didn’t close the blinds. I watched in horror as Tessa convulsed and shook. The monitor beeped and buzzed as nurses did all they could to calm her down. Moments later, Tessa’s body became still and her vitals went back to normal.

          Popping his head out, Dr. Rustle waved me back in. “Before you start the hundred questions, Miss. Porter had a drug reaction. We now know she’s allergic to naproxen. I’m surprised she’s not found this out before now. Either way, she’s fine now. We’ll just keep a closer eye on her for the next twenty-four hours to make sure there aren’t any relapses.”

          I tried taking in all the information without looking like an idiot. “What’s naproxen?”

          “It’s a non-steroid painkiller. It’s in the Advil family. Now, we’ll switch to ibuprofen once this is out of her system. Since Mr. Newman is out of town, he has given me permission to let you take over in his absence. I will be able to give you updates and you will be able to make decisions.”

          “That’s nice to know.” _So much pressure._ Glancing towards the musician, I smiled softly.

          “If you wouldn’t mind, could you stay with her? After a seizure like that, brain activity is scrambled because the brain’s been short circuited, so to speak.”

          “Definitely. I’ll stay as long as she needs.”

          “Good to know.” Looking at his watch, Dr. Rustle sighed. “I need to continue my rounds. I’ll check back in before I leave for the night.”

          “Thank you.” With a nod, he left.

          Taking a seat, I took Tessa’s hand. “You’re going to scare the Hell out of us. I wish you would have told me or Noah that you were allergic. I’m going to lecture you when you wake up. I know if you were awake right now, you’d tell me to go home. That you’d be fine. I guess it’s a good thing you can’t talk. Because I’m not going anywhere.”

          Hearing my phone ring, I groaned seeing it was Devon. “Hey, how are you?”

          “What are you doing right now?”

          “I’m at the hospital with Tessa. She had a setback a few minutes ago.”

          “What happened?”

          “She had a seizure because of an allergic reaction. The doctor said I should stay with her.”

          “Oh.” Defeat was clear in the man’s voice. “Can I bring you dinner from the club?”

          “That would be amazing.” Squeezing Tessa’s hand, I pushed away the guilt I felt. _I’m not leaving this room for anything._

          “Alright. I’ll be by in a little while.”

          “Thank you, Devon.” Ending the call, I placed my phone on the table. _She looks so peaceful. Like she could wake up any minute._ “You missed an incredible concert. Nikki did amazing at the benefit. You really helped her. She even gave you a little shout-out since you couldn’t be there.” I paused, trying to think of anything to say. “I’m not sure what to say. One-sided conversations are so awkward.” I laughed nervously. “Wake up if only to put me out of my miserable awkwardness.” Hearing my phone buzz, I read the text that came in.

          _Picked up the food. Heading your way. -Devon_

_Can’t wait. Thank you! -M_

“Well, I’m only going to have a few more minutes alone. Not sure how long Devon will stay after we eat. He’s such a nice guy but…I don’t feel an overwhelming spark. Not like I do…” My voice tailed off. _I can’t say that to her. Even if she’s unconscious._

xxx

**Tessa’s POV**

“Hey, you.” Walking into a swanky hotel room, I smiled seeing the redhead. _Where the hell am I now? At least she’s here._ Glancing around the room, I saw a pamphlet San Francisco. _I’m in California? With Mariah? How can we afford this?_

“Hey, beautiful.” Wrapping her arms around my neck, Mariah beamed. “I know we missed the festival but at least we made it on our anniversary.”

“Nothing matters as long as I’m with you.” Dipping my head, I kissed Mariah. Moaning into the kiss gave me easy access to dance with the redhead’s tongue.

“Where did that come from?” Trying to catch her breath, the shorter woman smiled. “I’ve had an amazing time. That book store was amazing.” She paused. “I wonder why it’s called Wells and Bering instead of Bering and Wells?”

“I’m not sure.” _Damn. I missed a bookstore? Maybe this is Hell. Ugh!_

Pouting, Mariah fell back onto the bed. “I don’t want to go back tomorrow.”

_I have no idea what we’ve done here but from the look in her eyes, we’ve done quite a few things._ Climbing onto the bed, I straddled the woman’s hips. “We may have to go back tomorrow, but that leaves so much for tonight.”

Hunger burned in Mariah’s eyes. “Come here.” Cupping my face, Mariah pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

“Anything for you.” Capturing her lips with mine, I wasted no time. _I hope and pray that pain and nausea doesn’t interrupt this time._

Rolling us, Mariah pinned my hands above my head. “I want to be on top.”

“Anything as long as I can taste you tonight.” _If I’m dead, I want to live before whatever comes next. If I’m not dead and the random voices I keep hearing and dreams I keep having are real, I want to be with Mariah before it ends. Even if it’s only in a dream._

“You can count on it.” Claiming my lips with hers, Mariah slipped her tongue between my lips. Lacing my fingers in flaming locks, I put everything I ever felt for the redhead into that kiss. I hated when she pulled away to kiss down my neck. Wandering hands cupped my chest causing my back to arch into her.

          _This must be a mix of both. Heaven because I’m with Mariah but Hell because it’s not real. No matter how amazing this feels._ Searing, open-mouthed kisses blazed a trail down my abdomen. A lump formed in my throat not knowing when or if I’d ever kiss the woman again. “Mariah-“ I choked.

          “Yeah?” Dark green eyes peered up at me.

          “Come up here.” Moving back up, Mariah laid beside me. Cupping her cheek, I smiled. “I love you. I have for so long.” Caressing the woman’s cheek with my thumb, I kissed her deeply once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tessa’s POV**

Gasping, I jumped. _What the hell?_ Looking around, I tried calming my racing heart. _I’m in the hospital room._ Hearing a soft snore, I glanced down. _Mariah’s here._ A wave of sorrow washed over me. _Everything was a dream. The whole relationship we had. It wasn’t real._ “Hey.” Gently, I shook the woman’s shoulder, trying to wake her. “Mariah?”

“Huh?” Stirring, she blinked away confusion.

Before she could fully come to, nurses rushed in. “Miss. Porter, you’re awake.”

“Yes…” I winced when I tried to move. “And I hurt.”

“That would be your collarbone. I have a lot to tell you.” Dr. Rustle began. “You’ve been in a coma for two weeks and you’re deathly allergic to naproxen. It’s a painkiller in the Advil family. Did you know of this?”

“No. I’ve always taken ibuprofen.” I paused, the news fully sinking in. “Two weeks?”

“Yes. You may feel a bit of disorientation for a while. You’ve broken your collarbone and will need to keep it in that sling for six to eight weeks. From what I’ve heard, you’re quite stubborn but, you will need help. I’ve put Miss. Copeland in charge.” He smirked. “She’s just as stubborn as you are.”

“You’re moving into the cottage after you get released.” Mariah spoke firmly.

Dr. Rustle stiffened a laugh. “See?” Closing my chart, he continued. “We’re going to keep you here for a few days just for observation. That will give Miss. Copeland time to get ready for you to stay with her.”

_I’ll be staying with Mariah for almost two months?_ The idea excited me and terrified me at the same time. _I’m so confused about what I feel because of the dreams I’ve been having. Seeing Mariah constantly for two months is going to be tough. But she spoke pretty quickly about that I’d be staying with her. I wonder what’s up? And if what I heard and dreamt while I was in the coma was real._  

“Miss. Porter?” Dr. Rustle questioned. “Can you hear me?”

Snapping out of my thoughts, I nodded. “Yeah. Yes. I can. What time is it?”

“Three in the morning.”

“Oh…” Turning my attention to Mariah, she spoke before I could.

“No.” Her voice was flat. “I’m staying.”

Holding up my hand, I surrendered. “Okay. I’m not going to argue.”

The redhead’s eyes grew wide. “How many drugs is she on?”

“Nothing that strong.” He laughed. “Get some rest. We’ll run tests in the morning. You need sleep.”

“I’ve slept for two weeks…”

“Don’t joke.” Mariah scoffed.

“I’m sorry.” Placing my hand on Mariah’s, I shrugged. “You know I joke when I’m uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sighing, the older woman yawned. “I’ll make sure she gets some actual sleep.”

“Good. You need sleep as well.” Dr. Rustle rolled his shoulders. “I’ll check-in later.”

Once the doctor was gone, Mariah rolled her neck side to side and stretched. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good.” Smiling, I couldn’t keep myself from staring.

Beginning to twitch under my gaze, Mariah muttered. “What?”

Blinking, I shook my head. “Nothing.” Clearing my throat, I tried thinking of anything to say. “Just…thank you for staying here and believing that I would wake up. You mean a lot to me, Mariah.”

“Y-you mean a lot to me too…” A soft blush tinted the woman’s cheeks.

_Damn it. I can’t slip like that. Otherwise, I may lose her._ “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  

“No. No. You didn’t…”

“I know you, Mariah. You twitch when you’re uncomfortable.” I smiled, faking a yawn. “Well, we better get some sleep. Especially if they’re going to poke and prod me in the morning.” _I wish you could sleep in my arms again. I’d get so much rest then._

“Yeah.” Taking a blanket, Mariah tried to get comfortable in the recliner. “Goodnight, Tessa.”

“Goodnight, Mariah.” Pressing the button to turn off the lights, I tried to relax into the pillows. Remembering my dreams, I began to hum the same tune dream Mariah hummed when she thought I had stomach problems. Hearing a soft snore, I looked towards the sleeping redhead. _She looks so peaceful. I need to be careful until these feelings fade. It’s just because of the dreams. I’m not actually in love with Mariah. That’d be crazy. I need to keep my mind off of her and on Noah._

Xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

          “I swear Noah, if you wake her up, I’ll put you in a hospital room myself.” I kept my voice hushed so I wouldn’t wake Tessa. “They’re going to be running a ton of tests soon. She needs rest.”

          “Fine. I’m just glad she’s awake. I can’t believe I wasn’t here. I feel horrible. Thank you for being here, Mariah. I would have hated if Tessa woke up alone.”

          “You know I’ve got her back. And yours.” I added quickly. _I need to be careful how I talk about Tessa. Noah cannot find out I may have feelings for her. He’d never forgive me._

“Means a lot.” He smiled. Looking into the hospital room, he gazed at the sleeping woman.

          “You’re welcome.” Guilt churned my stomach. _How am I going to survive her living down the hall for two months? Taking care of her intimately because Noah probably can’t. No matter what happens, I’ll take care of Tessa. My feelings for her be damned._

“Mariah?” Tessa’s voice was raspy with sleep. Before I could move, Noah was already in the room.

          “Hey, baby.” Rushing to her bedside, Noah cupped her face and kissed her softly. “I’m so glad you’re awake and I’m so sorry I wasn’t here. Mariah told me the news first thing this morning and I drove straight from the airport.” He peppered a few kisses on the woman’s face before sitting on the bed.

          “It’s okay, Noah.” She squeezed his hand. Leaning against the doorframe, I forced a smile. Tessa’s gaze moving towards me, a brilliant smile brightened the room. “Hey, you.”

          “I was just going to go since Noah’s here. I wanted to let you know.”

          “Will you be back?” Hazel eyes became slightly dull.

_There’s that guilty look again. She didn’t mean to sound so hopeful. What did she dream about?_ “Yeah, when Noah’s not here I’ll drop by. I need to get the cottage ready for you.”

          “Cottage?” Noah looked between us confused.

          “Tessa can’t live on her own for at least six weeks. Could be eight. Doctor said she needs to live with someone who could help her. I offered the cottage.”

          “Good thinking, Mariah. I’ll hire a nurse to stay with her when we’re not around.”

          “Sounds good.” Moving my attention towards the musician, I smiled. “See you soon.”

          “See you.” She paused. “Hey, Mariah?” My brow rose. “Could you bring me a coffee and brownie from Crimson?”

          “Of course. You’ve got two weeks of coffee to catch up on.”

          “And two movie nights.” Tessa added. “We’ll have plenty of time to make that up over the next few weeks.”

          “We will, yeah.” Forcing another smile, I made my exit.

          Getting home, I tossed my purse on my dresser and fell face first on my bed. Groaning, I huffed into a pillow. _What am I going to do the next two months? Having Tessa this close is going to kill me. Why did I offer to take care of her? Noah should be doing that not me. Damn it my heart will get me into so much trouble._ Hearing a light knock, my head shot up. “Come in.”

          Pushing open the door, Sharon walked in. “Hey, Sweetie.”

          “Hey, Mom.” I spoke into my pillow.

          “You sound exhausted.” Taking a seat on the bed, she patted my back.

          “Hospitals are not comfortable.”

          “And you’ve been at Memorial every night for the past week. Before that, you didn’t sleep well because you were worried.”

          _Where is she going with this?_ “Yeah. I feel bad because I’ve ditched Devon a few times.”

          “Yes, I know. He’s been by Crimson Lights a few times looking for you.” There was a knowing in my mother’s voice that I didn’t care for.

          Sitting up, I studied Sharon carefully. “What are you getting at?”

          “Nothing.” She shrugged. “I just find it very interesting that you offer to let Tessa stay here right away instead of letting her stay at the main house or even at Noah’s.”

          “She doesn’t want to overstay her welcome at the main house because she doesn’t want Nikki to think she’s taking advantage of her. The job she had helping Nikki with the benefit is done now.”

          Raising her hands in surrender, Sharon spoke softly. “I’m just stating facts. Why didn’t you let Noah take Tessa to his place?”

          “Because he wasn’t here when she had a seizure and when she woke up.” I recoiled hearing the tone of my voice. _I’ll pay for that later. I know it._ Taking a calming breath, I spoke rationally. “I just believe that Tessa will recover better here, at a place she feels comfortable, then alone at Noah’s. Yes, during the day a nurse will be with her but after work, I’ll be here.”

          “And Noah.” Sharon added cautiously.

          “Yes, him too.”    

          Skeptic eyes studied me. “Mariah, is there something going on that you’re not telling me?”

          “No.” I answered flatly. _She knows. But how?_ Smirking, my eyes narrowed. “What?” _It’s not like I’ve done a good job a hiding it. I mean, what best friend stays at a hospital for a week and ditches her boyfriend for said best friend. I’m so screwed._

          “Nothing. Just get some sleep. What all do you think Tessa will need? I’ll start to work on it while you rest.”

          “She’ll have to sleep sitting up or reclined. Since we don’t have a recliner, we’ll need a wedge pillow or something so she can sleep on the couch.”

          “We’ll figure it out after you sleep.” Making her way towards the door, Sharon stopped. “If you need anything, let me know.”  

          “Thank you.”

Xxx

**Tessa’s POV**

I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders after Noah and I talked. Once Mariah texted him that she was on her way, Noah took his leave. He needed some air and time to think. Honestly, I didn’t blame him. I had dropped a huge bomb. I didn’t lie to him but I didn’t tell him the full truth. Flipping through the channels, I heard Mariah speaking with someone on the phone. Muting the TV, I tried to listen but couldn’t hear exactly what she was saying. Seeing her at my door, I waved.

          Giving me a nod, she smiled. “I’ll talk to you later, Mom. Thank you again.” Ending the call, Mariah slid her phone into her pocket. “Hey, you.” My heart skipped hearing the same greeting as in one of my dreams. Seeing my reaction, her head tilted in question. “Everything okay?”

          “Yeah. Yeah.” Noticing the bag, I laughed. “Brownie and a coffee?”

          “Of course.” Wheeling over the table, Mariah placed two brownies and a coffee before me. “Before you get any ideas, one of those are mine.”

          “I wasn’t going to be greedy.” The redhead smirked. “Fully.” Before Mariah could pull over a chair, I spoke. “You can sit on the bed.” Scooching over, I gave the woman plenty of space. “It’s my shoulder that’s messed up not my legs.”

          “I didn’t want to shift the bed and it hurt you.” Carefully, she sat making sure not to bump me. Any move the redhead made was calculated as to not shift me.

          “You good?” I started unwrapping a brownie.

          “Yeah.” Doing the same, Mariah glanced towards the TV. “What are you watching?”

          “I’m in luck! Fox is having an X-Files marathon. I think this is season six. Not sure the episode.” Biting into the brownie, I moaned. “Mmm. The only thing that could make this better is if it was warmer. Like the goo-y warm that’s a step below molten chocolate.”

Mariah’s expression was priceless. It was something between panic and something else. The blood drained from her face just to come back to pinken her cheeks. “I bet you’re starving. Hospital food isn’t that great. Once you’re released, we’ll get something from the club.”

“Yeah. I’d kill for some mac and cheese right now. The good stuff that’s creamy and horrible for you.” My mouth watered at the thought. “And mashed potatoes!”

Snorting a laugh, Mariah shook her head. “Only you would come out of a coma wanting mashed potatoes.”

“What can I say? I’m a slut for mashed potatoes!” That’s all it took for the shorter woman to lose it. Mariah laughed so hard tears formed. I tried desperately not to laugh hard but failed. _I’ll regret this later. I can already feel my shoulder and collarbone hurting. But it’s worth seeing her happy._

“Okay, we need to stop before you hurt yourself.” Catching her breath, Mariah held her sides. “Has Dr. Rustle said when you’re getting out of here?”

“Tomorrow.” I smiled. “I can’t wait to get a change of clothes. A nurse helped me shower today. It felt good to wash my hair. Even if it was one handed. Afterwards, I was exhausted.”

“That’s good. It’s amazing how much better you can feel after a hot shower.”

Nodding, I finished my brownie. “Is everything ready at the cottage?”   

“Yeah. I need to get a wedge pillow or something to help you lean back on the couch since you won’t be able to lay flat for a while. I’ll get your stuff from the main house and put it in the guest room.”

“Mariah-“

“It’s no trouble. I just want you to be comfortable since you’ll be staying there so long.”

_Wherever you are is where I’ll be most comfortable. Sadly, I can’t tell you that._ “Okay, I won’t argue.”

“Thank you!”

“I can go with you to the main house. I may only have one good arm but I can still walk.” Studying me, Mariah debated her options. “I won’t carry anything heavy, I promise.”

Eventually, she gave in. “Fine.”

For the next few hours, Mariah and I watched reruns of The X-Files. Knowing how she liked to lean back while watching TV, I let her lean against my legs. Hearing her phone ring, I muted the volume so she could answer it. “Hey Devon, how are you?” Sadly, I couldn’t understand what he said. “Sure. I can meet you at the club.” My stomach dropped knowing she’d be leaving soon. “Alright, see you soon.” Ending the call, Mariah rolled her shoulders.

“Heading out?” I tried to mask my sadness.

“Yeah, Devon wants to grab dinner. I’ll probably stay at his place tonight.” Pausing, she met my gaze. “I’ll be back bright and early to take you home.”

I spoke before I had any chance of stopping myself. “Oh, so you want to take me home with you?”

“Of course, I do. I mean…” I laughed as my innuendo dawned on the redhead. “You’re horrible.” Mariah smirked to cover a laugh. Her cheeks tinted pink.

“I couldn’t help it.” Flashing a smile made her blush worse. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll check-in with you tonight before I go to bed.” Picking up her purse, Mariah made sure she had everything.

Warmth filled my chest at the woman’s sincerity. “You don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t have to. I want to check-in and see if you need anything or whatever.” Making her way towards the door, Mariah smiled once more. “See ya.”

“Later.” With that, the woman was gone. Unmuting the TV, I waited for my own dinner to arrive. I didn’t have to wait long before the night nurse brought the food cart.

“Evening, Tessa.” Rebecca entered with a dinner tray. “Order up.”

“Thanks. How’s your shift so far?” Shifting into an upright position, I watched as the older woman pushed the table over. “I’ve never been so happy for chicken strips in my life. Perfect one-handed food.”

Laughing, Rebecca took off the lid. “You know I’ll help you cut it if you need.” Glancing towards the TV, she snorted. “Really? You and your girlfriend are such nerds.”

“Okay miss. Desperate Housewives of New Jersey.” I glared playfully. “And she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Oh…I thought…she’s been here so often…and you called out for her…” Rebecca stammered. “I’m sorry.

“It’s okay.” Looking away, I tried to speak through the lump that formed in my throat.

“Can I cross a line?”

“Yes, I want to date her. Yes, I dreamt of her while I was in the coma. I dreamt we were in a relationship. We were in love.” My voice cracked.

“Do you love her now?”

Biting my lip, I nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think so.”  

Xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

Getting Tessa home and settled went better than expected. We went by the main house first to gather her things. Nikki reiterated that Tessa didn’t need to leave but she understood not wanting to feel like a burden.

          Entering the cottage, I felt like a pack mule. I had Tessa’s backpack on my back, her duffel on one shoulder, and her guitar case in my other hand. “Mariah, give me the duffel or the case before you lose your balance and run into something.”

          “No, I’ve got it. Go sit down and I’ll be right back.”

          Grumbling, Tessa did as I asked. “Can I at least have my notebook in case I want to write or something?”

          “Yeah, what bag is it in?” Placing the bags at the staircase, I waited.

          “Guitar case.” Bringing over the case, I placed it on the coffee table. “Thank you.”

          “Welcome. Do you need any help…?”

          “Not yet. I promise, you’ll be the first to know if I do.”

          Studying the musician, I gave in. “Okay. I’ll be right back. Just taking your bags to your room.” Biting my lip, I realized my words. _Shit! Please tell me she didn’t catch that._

          “My room?”

          _Damn. She did. Think fast!_ “You’re going to be living here for two months. It’s basically going to become your room.” Grabbing the bags, I dashed up the stairs.

          Tossing Tessa’s bags on her bed, I sat at the foot of it. Placing my face in my hands, I breathed slowly. _I can’t let things like that slip. Especially so easily. Tessa catches everything. If I act more caring or whatever around her, she’ll notice. If it makes her uncomfortable, she’ll leave. I don’t want her to leave. I want to take care of her._ Groaning, I ran my hands through my hair. _Why do I feel like this? Why am I falling for my best friend? This can’t happen. I can’t stay up here for long. She’ll start to worry and come looking for me._ Smiling, I laughed at what Tessa said earlier about her still being able to walk.

          Descending the stairs, I stopped seeing Tessa jotting something down and humming. _She looks so happy._ “Getting ready for the studio?”

          “Not exactly. I had a song going through my head while I was in the hospital and couldn’t write it down until now. Devon told me if I wasn’t feeling up to the studio just yet, he understood. But I still want to have songs ready to go. I can’t practice them yet on the guitar or piano.”

          “And I can’t play an instrument to save my life. So, I can’t help at all.”

          A brilliant smile graced Tessa’s face. “You help in so many ways, Mariah.”

          My breath hitched seeing the sincerity in the woman’s eyes and hearing it in her voice. _Why is she looking at me like that? And why is my heart racing?_ “I…I don’t see…” Clearing my throat, I had to look away. “How I’m help.”

          “It’s an artist thing.” Tessa moved her attention back to her notebook. “It’s hard to explain why and how certain people help you creatively.”

          “Glad I could help.” Ringing my hands, I walked towards the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink or eat?”

          “I think I’m good for now. Thank you, though.”

          After getting myself some fresh lemonade, I rejoined Tessa in the living room. Sitting in a nearby chair, I began going through emails on my tablet. Sipping the sweet liquid, I hummed. “Nothing like fresh lemonade.” Tessa’s pen stopped and her face went pale. _What’s that about?_

Xxx

          A few days passed and until now, the home health nurse Noah hired helped Tessa shower. Only problem was: she only worked weekdays. Sheepishly, the musician popped her head into my room as I finished drying my hair. “Hey, Mariah?”

          “Yes?” _Here it comes._

          “I have an awkward question to ask…” The musician grinned. “You can say no and I can wait until Monday…”

          “You need help in the shower?” I tried keeping my voice steady.

          “In? No.” A nervous chuckle bubbled up Tessa’s throat. “More like helping wash my hair, dry off, and get dressed. I know it’s a lot to ask…”

          “No, no. I’ll help.” Pausing, I smiled. “I said I’d take care of you. Especially if you asked.” _This is going to kill me._

          “Thank you, Mariah. I desperately need a shower. I can’t focus on anything because I feel gross.”

          “Yeah, I know how that goes. Uhm, is everything you need in the bathroom or…”

          “Yes, everything. Can I hop in and yell for you when I need help?”

          “Sure. I’ll stay in here. Uh, when you want me to come in, just knock on the shower wall.”

          “Thank you.” Turning to exit my room, Tessa groaned. Knocking twice on my door gained my attention. Grinning, she looked over her shoulder. “I need help getting my shirt off…”

          _I’m going to die. Yup. This is it._ “Okay…”

          Following Tessa into the bathroom, I cracked the door. “So, how does the nurse normally…” I couldn’t say the rest. _I’m going to be undressing Tessa. I know it’s not in a sexual way but…I’m going to see her almost naked if not fully naked._

“Luckily, I can wear tank tops since it’s kind of warm outside.” She joked. “The sling first. To get my shirt off, start in the back and pull it up and over my head then down my arms. Gently, please.”

          “Of course. If I start to hurt you, you’ll tell me?” Tessa nodded as I stood before her. Taking hold of her shirt, I slowly pulled it towards her head. Getting to the top of her ribcage, I turned my head.

          “If you need to, to make sure you don’t hit my shoulder, you can look at me.” Tessa’s voice was merely a whisper.

_She knows I’m skittish about this. But I don’t want to hurt her shoulder._ Turning my attention towards Tessa, I tried not to stare at her. _She’s perfect._ Carefully, I pulled the shirt over her head and down her arms. “There.” I squeaked.

“Can you…” She turned, pointing at her bra. “I can’t undo it with one hand.”

“No one can.” I laughed nervously. Taking the material, I unhooked the three clips.

“Thanks. I can handle it from here.”

“Let me know when you need me.” Dashing out the door, I needed to get out of Tessa’s gaze.

Entering my room, I leaned against the closed door. Biting my lip, I tried to push the thought of Tessa standing shirtless away. _It was like she wanted me to look at her. She was vulnerable and yet still comfortable being like that around me._ Seeing her standing there ignited a fire in me. I wanted so badly to explore her curves. Trace each rib and see how her toned muscles would react to my touch. _What’s gotten into me?_ I groaned hearing a double knock alerting me to rejoin the musician. _And now I’ll have to act cool seeing her naked. Lord have mercy on me._

Walking towards the bathroom, I heard Tessa singing. It warmed my heart knowing she sang in the shower. I wasn’t sure why. Tapping on the door, I popped my head inside. “You ready for me to wash your hair?”

“Yeah.” She continued to hum as I entered.

“Is that your new song?”

“Yup! How do you want to do this? Put down a towel and me stick my head out of the shower or you just kinda do it blindly?”

“I can push the rug over for now.” Moving the rug, I stuck my hands under the shower head and began lathering them with shampoo. “Okay, pop your head out.”

Doing as instructed, Tessa held the curtain to cover herself. “Thank you for this. I’m sure it’s awkward since we’ve not been friends long.”

“It’s not the amount of time people are friends that matters. It’s their connection. We’re a lot alike and get along well. You’ve become a close friend.”

As I spoke, Tessa hummed at the head massage I gave. Her head bobbed as I worked in the shampoo. “That feels amazing.” Becoming serious, she continued. “You’ve become a close friend to me too. The first real friend I’ve had actually.”

“I’m glad.” Pulling away, I rinsed my hands. “There you go. I’ll do the conditioner next.”

“You’re amazing.” As she rinsed, Tessa hummed more of the new song. “The next two months will make me realize just how lucky I am to have both arms. Thank God, I don’t have long hair. This would take forever!”

“It takes forever with two hands. I couldn’t imagine doing it with one.”

Popping her head back out, she grinned. “Ready.”

Repeating my actions, I conditioned the taller woman’s hair. “Do you want me to hang out in here or do you want to knock again when you’re done?”

“You’re obviously uncomfortable. You can go back into your room. I’m really sorry about this. I wouldn’t ask if I could do it on my own.”

“Tessa, I understand. I know you wouldn’t. It’s just…I’m not used to taking care of someone like this.” _Especially when I’m battling feelings I shouldn’t be having._ “I really don’t mind.”

“You promise?”

“Yes.” Drying my hands, I decided to stay. _I need to stop talking before I just tell her how I feel._ Scrolling through emails, I huffed. “I swear, Hilary thinks I’m her henchwoman or something.”

“What now?”

“She wants me to pin down guests’ schedules, pick up her dry cleaning, and stuff like that. I’ll do show related but not her personal stuff. I don’t get paid enough for that.”

“I truly can’t stand her.” It didn’t take her long to finish the shower. Clearing her throat, vulnerability radiated from the taller woman. “I’m, uh, done.”

“Okay…” Putting down my phone, I grabbed a towel. “How do you want to do this?”

“If you can dry off my back, I can probably get the rest.”

Keeping my eyes forward, I dried Tessa’s back and shoulders. Not meaning to, I went ahead and did both arms and towel dried her hair. “There you go.” I made sure to be gentle so I wouldn’t hurt her.  

“Thank you, Mariah.” There was something in the woman’s voice that I couldn’t place. “I’ll be in my room in a few. I set out some clothes.”

“Meet you in there.” Smiling, I ducked out of the small bathroom and made my way towards the guest room.

Entering the room, I took a seat on the bed next to the fresh clothes. _She doesn’t fully make her bed either. She just straightens it like I do._ Before I realized what I was doing, I grabbed Tessa’s pillow and breathed in her scent. Comfort and warmth surrounded me. Hearing her hum, I tossed the pillow back and stood. “Hey.”

“Hi.” A half smile tugged at the musician’s lips. “So, I can get underwear and pants on but not a bra or shirt…” Her voice tailed off.

“I’ll turn and let you do that and then I’ll help you.” Keeping my back to her, I stared at the wall.

“Eventually, we’ll get this down packed and it won’t be awkward.” Tessa laughed nervously.

“Just, please be careful.” I swayed foot to foot while I waited.

“I will.” It took Tessa a few minutes to get half dressed. “Okay. Hopefully, that will get easier.”

“It should.” Turning, my heart clenched seeing Tessa standing there with a towel held to her chest. Taking her bra, I slowly moved it up her arms and carefully placed one strap on her shoulder and let the other hang. Once Tessa turned, I clasped the torture device. “Now for your shirt?”

“Yeah.” Handing it to me, I did the same until I got to her shoulders. Once it was around her neck, Tessa took over. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Helping her with the sling, I made sure the Velcro wasn’t too tight. “Are you going to come downstairs or stay up here?”

“I’ll come downstairs. I’m glad they gave me this sling. It makes sure I don’t move my arm. If I had a regular sling, I’m sure I’d forget and move. Just out of muscle memory. Wanna watch a movie?”

          Ignoring the little voice in my head, I answered. “Sure. Meet you down there.” Stopping at the door, I turned. “Popcorn?”

          “Of course!”

          Entering the kitchen, I placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave. As it popped, I couldn’t help but think about what all had happened. _There’s so much trust between us. Washing her hair, helping her dry off, and get dressed are such intimate acts. I could never imagine doing that with Kevin. But then there’s a difference between male/female best friends and two women. I’m so confused!_

Xxx

**Tessa’s POV**

“Hey, Mariah?” I called from the top of the staircase. “Can I borrow a shirt? It’s a little chilly in here.”

          “Sure. Just grab one from my closet and I’ll help you put it on.”

          Going into Mariah’s room, I smiled seeing her bed lazily made. I brushed my hand across it as I walked by. Filtering through the woman’s wardrobe, I tried to find something long sleeved but still thin so I wouldn’t burn. _I don’t want Mariah to linger on the bruising._ Finding a white and gray flannel, I snorted. _How many flannel shirts does this woman have? There’s three so far._ Taking the shirt off its hanger, I made my way towards the door, stopping at the top of Mariah’s bed. Sticking my head out the door, I listened for the redhead. Hearing a movie start, I stepped towards the bed. Sitting, I ran my hand over Mariah’s pillow. _I wonder if it smells like her. I’ve made my decision. I’m changing my plan. Crystal will understand._  

          “You alright?” Mariah called.

          “Yeah! I’m coming.” Tossing the shirt over my good shoulder, I joined Mariah downstairs. “Sorry about that.”

          “No worries. I was just getting worried. Here, let me.” Carefully, she undid the sling and laid it on the couch. Taking the shirt, she held it open. “Turn.”

Doing as instructed, I made sure to stay quiet so Mariah wouldn’t get startled and jump. _She’s being so careful and tender with me._ “Thanks.” I tried buttoning a few buttons but had trouble because of the sling.

“Let me.” Pushing my hand away, Mariah buttoned the shirt. She left the top few undone and fixed the collar. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Glancing towards the TV, I took a seat. “Can we talk?”

“Sure.” Sitting a few inches away, Mariah gave me her undivided attention. “Is something wrong?”

“I need…” _I really shouldn’t do this but I can’t take it any longer. She’s looking at me like she did in my dreams. With almost the same love and affection. I need to know. I have to know._ “Mariah, you’re incredible. You’re amazing and…” _Damn it! Where do I even start?_ A stray curl fell in the redhead’s face when she tilted her head. Impulsively, I tucked it behind the woman’s ear. Mariah’s eyes grew when I stroked her cheek. _She didn’t move away. That’s a good sign, right?_ Glancing towards the woman’s lips, I met her gaze with a silent question. Leaning forward, I brushed my lips against hers before pressing fully.

Reciprocating immediately, Mariah didn’t hesitate when I deepened the kiss. A trembling hand made its way into my damp hair and I loved the feeling. Breaking the kiss, Mariah’s bottom lip quivered. “You’re dating Noah…”

“We broke up actually.” I was a little breathless. My heart was pounding in my ribcage.

“When?” Pulling back, Mariah met my gaze.

“When I was in the hospital.”

Dark brows creased in anger. “I’m going to kill him.”

“No. No.” Cupping the woman’s cheek, I caressed it with my thumb. “No need for that. I broke up with him.”

“W-why?” Her voice cracked.

“Because I think…” Biting my tongue, I rethought my words. “Because I’m attracted to someone else.” _I don’t know if what I feel is love. What I felt in my dream was, I think. But I can’t say that now._

“T-to m-me?” Mariah stammered.

“Yes.” Taking her hand in mine, I chose my words. “I need to tell you something about when I was in the coma. What the doctor said about a dream state is true. For those two weeks, I dreamt on and off about…” _Say it._ “About…us. We were in a relationship. Had been for five years.” I laughed nervously. “The longest relationship I had ever been in. We were happy together. Apparently, we couldn’t keep our hands off each other.”

Over the next half hour, I told Mariah everything about the dreams I had. I left out the sexier details for the time being. She was red enough. Speechless, Mariah tried to wrap her mind around everything I had just told her. “I…I don’t know what to say.”

“I wanted to be honest with you. If you want me to leave, I will. I’ll find some place to stay and-“

“No!” Mariah recoiled a little. “Don’t…don’t leave. I don’t want you to leave.”

“I won’t go anywhere unless you want me to.” I spoke softly. “I’m sorry. I know you’re happy with Devon. I just…You deserved to know who you’ll be living with the next couple months.”

Running a shaky hand through her hair, Mariah laughed bitterly. “I thought I saw the signs. I just…I didn’t believe it could be possible.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re insanely gorgeous, talented, and so confident. I’m none of those things.”

“Mariah,” I spoke firmly. “You’re all of those things. Whether you want to admit it or not. You have an amazing heart that cares for people deeper than they deserve.”

Soft pink colored the redhead’s cheeks. “I believe it when you say it.” Biting her lip, Mariah looked away. “There’s only one problem.”

“Devon?” My stomach dropped. “Yeah…”

“Bigger than that.” I met Mariah’s gaze. “We’re going to San Francisco tonight. He’ll be here any minute now to pick me up. He messaged me when you picked out a shirt. I was going to tell you but…we kind of got side tracked.”

“Oh…” Before I could say more, there was a knock on the door. Clearing my throat, I forced a smile. “Go ahead.”

“Tessa…” The redhead’s voice broke.

“I just want you to be happy.” Cupping the woman’s cheek again, I kissed her other. “Even if it’s not with me.”

Mariah’s eyes were glassy. Gathering herself, she answered the door. “Hey!”

“Hey Beautiful.” Kissing Mariah’s cheek, Devon stepped inside. “Hey, Tessa. How’s your collarbone doing?”

“It’s painful. But, while I can’t practice, I can still write music. It shouldn’t put us too far behind.”

“Good to hear. Don’t pressure yourself. Stress will only cause you to heal slower.” Wrapping an arm around Mariah’s shoulders, he grinned. “Ready to go?” All Mariah did was smile and nod.

“Well, have a safe trip. I promise not to overdo it. The nurse will be here tomorrow morning and Sharon will be home in a few hours. I’m probably just going to sleep.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Hugging me quickly, Mariah paused a few seconds. “See you later.”

“Later.” I watched as the woman of my dreams walked out the door with a man who could give her a life I never could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An amazing fan created this petition to have me as a writer on Y&R. It's truly a blessing that fans love my work this much! Thank you!! If you enjoy my stories, consider signing the petition.  
> https://www.change.org/p/anthony-morina-let-s-get-the-fanfiction-queen-to-become-a-soap-writing-queen?recruiter=17377078&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial.pacific_post_sap_share_gmail_abi.gmail_abi&utm_term=share_petition&recruited_by_id=25c3ebd0-3f3d-0130-c141-3c764e049b13


	4. Chapter 4

**Tessa’s POV**

Sitting on the couch, I bowed my head. I fought back tears until I knew Mariah wasn’t going to come through that door. Knowing I was probably safe, I broke down. Tears streamed down my cheeks realizing that I would never be able to hold Mariah in my arms again or love her like I did in my dreams. _I’m glad to be alive but this is Hell. I had a taste of what it would be like to be blissfully happy just to have it ripped away and replaced by this. I finally decided to change my plans but it’s too late. I found someone I could be happy with but now I’ll never have the chance. I’ll have to watch Mariah love someone else._

I’m not sure how long I sat there crying. All I knew was my shoulder was throbbing. Entering the kitchen, I poured myself some fresh lemonade and took my next round of medication. _Damn it. I can’t even drink lemonade now without thinking about Mariah and the dreams._ Hearing the door open, I prayed it was Mariah but knew I wasn’t that lucky.

“Tessa, Mariah, I’m home.” Sharon called from the living room.

“Hey, Sharon.” Exiting the kitchen, I forced a smile. “Mariah’s not here. She and Devon went on a last-minute vacation. I’m not sure when she’s getting back.”

“Oh.” Checking her phone, the older woman shrugged. “Ah, there’s her text. They’re returning Wednesday.” Turning her attention to me, Sharon’s eyes narrowed. “Are you okay?” Her head tilted. “You’ve been crying.”

_Think fast!_ “Yeah. It’s just…I have a lot of pent up energy and…stuff because I can’t play guitar.” _Please, believe me. Please, believe me._

“Okay… Mariah always uses the word “stuff” when she doesn’t want to admit she has emotions. I assume you’re the same way.” Her voice trailed off. “Are you hungry? I was about to cook spaghetti for me and Faith.”

_Of course, she doesn’t believe me. Crap! Maybe if I act kind of normal it’ll draw suspicion off me._ “Sure. Can I help?” _She compares me and Mariah because we’re so alike. One more reason why we should be together. This is torture!_

“No. Mariah would have my head if she found out. You can keep me company while I cook though.”

“That sounds like something she’d do.” I laughed imagining the redhead’s freak out. “How was your day?”

“Good. Scott is having dinner with Lauren and Michael tonight. He’s got a big article due soon so he’s staying there. Faith should be home from her friend’s soon. How was yours?”

“That’s good.” I leaned against the counter. “It was pretty uneventful. I wrote a little more, watched movies with Mariah, that’s about it.”

“You showered. I thought the doctor said you couldn’t do that alone yet.”

_Shit!_ “Mariah helped. I felt gross since I hadn’t showered since Friday. One thing that sucks about the nurse only working weekdays.” I tried shrugging the observation off. _Please change the subject._

Studying me, Sharon nodded slowly. “The two of you seem to be getting closer.”

“She’s my best friend. The first real friend I’ve ever had.” _I wanted the subject to change off of Mariah! Not this! Stay cool. You got this._

“Have you talked to Noah lately? I’ve not seen him around much. Is everything okay between you two?”

_This is Hell!_ Screaming internally, I tried to think of an excuse but drew a blank. “We’re good.”

“Good, because he’s coming for dinner.” Hearing me squeak, Sharon stopping what she was doing and turned towards me with her arms folded. “Tessa,” she started in the most mother-like voice I have ever heard. “What’s really going on?”

_Word vomit. It’s happening. I can’t stop it._ “I broke up with Noah. I’m sorry for not telling you. It just…everything happened so fast. If you want me to leave, I will. I’m sorry.” Sharon’s expression softened. “Wait, you knew?”

“I’m his mother, of course I knew.” Checking the noodles, Sharon walked over and placed a hand on my good arm. “Are you attracted to someone else?” I could feel the blood drain from my face. “I’ll take that as a yes. Who is he?”

Looking away, I bit my lip. “It’s not a “he”.”  

“You’re attracted to a woman?” All I did was nod. I fought the urge to run. “Same question, different pronoun. Who is she?”

“I’d rather not say…” I mumbled. _I’m about to be kicked out. I should just go pack my bags and leave tonight. But where could I stay? I can’t stay in my car like this._

“Tessa, I know that look. You’re not going anywhere. I don’t want you to leave and I also don’t want to deal with Mariah if she found out you left. Even if it was willingly.” Sharon went back to stirring the noodles. “Besides, I’m pretty sure Mariah could track you down anyway.”

“She is pretty stubborn that way.” I laughed nervously. “You may rethink that statement after you find out who I’m attracted to.”

“Mariah?” She asked flatly. When I didn’t respond, she glanced over her shoulder. “You really thought I wouldn’t notice?”

“I…I…” Shrugging, I gave up. “When did you figure it out?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure until just now. You and Mariah seemed to click right off and it just escalated from there. When you were in the hospital, if Mariah wasn’t at work, she was with you. If she could, she’d fit Devon in. Then this past week, the two of you spent a lot of time together and Noah rarely showed came around.” Draining the noodles, Sharon continued. “There’s also the way you look at Mariah. It’s changed since you woke from the coma.” Unable to argue with anything Sharon said, I kept my eyes fixed on the floor. _I’m not ashamed of how I feel but I do feel guilty._ “Tessa, I’m not angry with you.”

Meeting the woman’s gaze, my brow creased. “You’re not?”

“No. I understand, as much as one person can, matters of the heart. You can’t tell it who to be attracted to. It was a shock when I first noticed because I thought the two of you were together for a short time.”

“You did?” _The irony kills me._

“Yeah. Then Scott reminded me that you were dating Noah and Mariah was dating Devon.” Heating the sauce, Sharon debated which of the thousand questions she should start with.

Taking her out of her misery, I just went down the list. “It wasn’t love at first sight or anything. I always noticed Mariah was gorgeous. Then we started hanging out more and it just hit me one day how much I enjoyed her company. When I would see her kiss Devon, my heart would clench and I’d feel nauseous. When I was in the coma, I dreamt about Mariah for those two weeks. We were in a relationship and had been for a long time. Once I woke up, I couldn’t ignore my feelings any longer.”

“Does she know?” Sharon’s voice was quiet.

_She knows I’m not the type to open up because Mariah’s the same way. Damn her Psychology classes._ “Yes. I told her today.”

“Is that why you were crying?” She paused. “Or had been. Hypothetically.”

“Kind of. Right after I told Mariah everything, Devon showed up sweeping her off to San Francisco.”

“I’m sorry, Tessa.”

“We’re here!” Noah called from the front door. “Go wash up for dinner, Faith.”

“Okay! Hi, Mom! Hi, Tessa!”

“Hey!” We spoke in unison.

Leaning against the doorframe, Noah clicked his tongue. “So, got a text from Mariah that she’s in San Fran with Devon. I thought you were going to tell her how you felt?”

“I did. But then he swept her off to California right after I finished.”

          Frowning, Noah’s head tilted. “And she went?”

          “Yeah, so obviously Mariah’s not as into me as we thought.” _I’m not about to tell either of them we made out._  

          “You two…talked about this?” Sharon looked between us.

          “Kind of…” Noah offered.

Xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

“Hey, you alright? Mariah?”

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned my attention to Devon. “What? Yeah, I’m fine. Just…I have a lot on my mind.”

“Anything I can help with?” Stepping behind me, he started massaging my shoulders. “You’re tense.”

_Yeah, I’m tense because I’m supposed to be here with Tessa._ “It’s…I don’t know. Hilary is barking orders at me, I’m worried about Tessa’s recovery, and about how you may react since she can’t practice…”

“Mariah,” hugging me from behind, Devon kissed my shoulder. “You’ve got nothing to worry about when it comes to the label and Tessa’s career. As for Hilary, should I talk to her?” Masculine hands made their way over my hips and to my thighs.

“No because she’ll just get worse.” _I feel disgusted with him touching me. I’d rather Tessa touch me like this. I wonder if we had sex in her coma dreams. Especially on our anniversary._ The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to know what it’d feel like to have her touch me. My body started buzzing at the thought. _How can I get out of this?_ “Devon,” turning in his arms, I wrapped mine around his neck. “As much as I’d like to…I’m on my cycle. We left before I could tell you.”

“Oh.” His hands dropped. “There’s a drug store a few blocks away. I can have someone pick up supplies.”

“I can pick it up. I know how uncomfortable that aisle makes you.” _And I need time to figure out what the Hell I’m going to do for the next few days. I am not dealing with the boner you wake up with._

“Are you sure? At least let me call you a car.”

“Okay.” Cupping Devon’s cheek, I kissed him quickly. _Even that makes me feel guilty. Damn it, Tessa! Why couldn’t you have told me earlier?_

Entering the local CVS, I pulled out my phone and dialed Noah. Waiting for him to answer, I looked around. Finally, he answered. “Noah, I need some brotherly advice.”

“About a certain dark-haired musician with one bum shoulder?”

Grumbling internally, I sighed. “You know.” _Damn it._

“I know she’s gone.”

“WHAT?!” A customer down the aisle looked at me. Turning, I tried to compose myself. “Why? How? Damn it, Noah! Why’d you let her leave?!” Hearing the man child laugh, relief washed over me. “She’s still there, isn’t she?”

“Yup! I just had to know how you’d react. I was right; you acted as I expected. So, why are you in San Fran with a man you don’t love instead of here with the woman you do love?”

“I…” Running a hand through my hair, I whined. “I don’t know. Everything happened so fast.”

“Yeah, it was a shock to me too.”

“You’re not mad that I fell for your girlfriend?” Tossing a box of Kotex in my basket, I moved to a different aisle. “Or…think that I have. Fallen, I mean.” _Do I love Tessa? She makes me feel things I’ve never felt before. That’s how love feels, right?_  

“I was upset at first. But it made sense the more I thought about it.”

“How is she?” Guilt tugged at my heart.

“She was pretty upset after you left. Mom came home and found her post cry. She knew how you guys felt by the way. She was just waiting for you guys to fess up. Tessa was terrified that she’d be kicked out.”

“I can see that. How did Mom take the news?”

“Well, Tessa’s still here…” Noah trailed off.

“You know that Mom wouldn’t kick her out knowing she can’t live on her own.” Tossing three different types of chocolate into the basket, I moved to the wine section.

“True. But Mom took it well. She’s not mad at either of you. She just wants her kids to be happy. I’m just glad Tessa and I didn’t have sex yet.”

“SHUT UP, NOAH!” Both of us laughed at Tessa’s outburst.

“Ow! Stop throwing stuff at me. Geez! Your girlfriend’s pretty violent when she can’t play guitar. Good grief!”

“She’s not…” Warmth filled my chest thinking about Tessa’s expression. _She’s mortified but still trying to act all cool and collected._ “Let me talk to her. I have to go soon.”

“Here she is.” I waited as he passed the phone.

“Hey, you.” Tessa’s voice was velvety and warm. It surrounded me in a blanket of comfort.  

“Hey, how’s your shoulder?”

“It hurts. But…are we okay?” Tessa’s voice cracked.

_She’s probably biting her lip with that crinkle between her eyebrows._ “Yeah, we’re okay.” _Tell her!_ “I’m going to figure something out but I don’t want you to leave. I want to come home to you.” I paused, frantic. “B-being there.”

“Uh-huh.” There was a knowing in the musician’s voice. Probably a coy grin on her face. “I’ll be here. Waiting for you to come home.”

“It’s not like you can go anywhere.” I deadpanned.  

“Yeah…well…” She laughed. “I’m not going anywhere unless it’s with you.” Tessa paused. “You’re my dream girl after all.”

“Oh, gawd!” Noah groaned in the background. “It’s too much!”

“I like the sound of that.” I felt my cheeks heat up and my stomach fill with butterflies. _What am I? 12?_ “I need to go. Devon is probably wondering where I am. A period supply run can’t take too long.”

“The joys of pulling that card.” Tessa laughed. “Well, goodnight and here’s Noah.”

“Bye, Tessa.” I waited for Noah to get the phone back. “I’ll talk to you later, Noah.”

“Later. Try to let Devon down gently. It’s a pretty big shock to find out your girlfriend is attracted to another woman.”

“I’ve got a few days to figure that out. I just wish Hilary would come up or something. Then I could point out that he still loves her. That way, it might not destroy Tessa’s music deal.”

“If it does, you know we take care of our own. We’ll find her a job if need be.”

“Thank you, Noah.” Saying our goodbyes, I ended the call.

The entire way back to the hotel, I tried coming up with a plan. _This won’t end well. Devon will probably cut Tessa loose and use her shoulder as a reason when really, it’s because of me. I just hope that if that happens, Tessa will forgive me._ Taking a deep breath, I went to knock but stopped hearing Devon speaking. _That’s his Hilary voice._  

“Yeah, I…I understand. I’ll tell her soon. I love you.” _I’m not sure if I should be relieved or hurt._ Knocking, I waited. Opening the door, Devon faked a smile. “Hey.”

“We need to talk.”

Stepping to the side, he allowed me entrance. Closing the door, Devon spoke cautiously. “What about?”

“Are you still in love with Hilary? Don’t lie to me, Devon. I heard you on the phone just now.” Defeat washed over the businessman. “So, you do still love her?”

“I do, yeah.” Devon paused, choosing his words. “I’m sorry, Mariah.”

“Honestly,” I began. “It’s okay. I understand how you feel. Being in love with someone else.”

Devon frowned. “You do?”

“Yes. You are an amazing man. Anyone would be blessed to have you as a boyfriend or husband. Love is…complicated. We can’t explain why we’re attracted to people or what makes us fall for them. That spark you feel when you just click with someone. It’s not logical by any means.”

Studying me, Devon swayed foot to foot. “Please tell me it’s not another man.”

“What?”

“Who you’re in love with. Please, tell me it’s a woman. Preferably Tessa, so I’m not as much of a blind idiot as I thought.” He laughed. “You spent so much time in the hospital with her. Brought her into your home afterwards. No one does that for just a best friend.”

Bowing my head, I smiled. Relief washing over me. “Yeah, it’s Tessa.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Mariah’s POV**

It was nearly three in the morning when I got home. Entering the cottage quietly, I saw Tessa sacked out on the couch, my green blanket over her lap. Placing my bag in the chair, I walked towards the sleeping musician. Leaning close, I pressed a kiss on her forehead. “I’m home.”

          “Good.” Tessa mumbled. Reaching out, she took my wrist. “Sit for a minute.” Opening one eye, she smiled. “I know it’s been less than a day but, I missed you.”

          Taking a seat, I made sure not to bump Tessa. “I missed you too.” Placing a hand on her thigh, I smiled. “Devon knows. Your music career is safe. We went our separate ways because he’s still in love with Hilary.”

          “Where does that leave us?” Tessa’s voice was soft. Fear dulled her eyes.

          “That leaves you to relax and get better while I take care of you.” _My heart is pounding._

          Smirking, Tessa eyed me. “Mariah, you know what I mean.”

          “I know.” Squeezing the woman’s knee, I kissed Tessa’s shoulder. “It means that we can figure out where we go from here.”

          “As a couple?”

          “Well, you know, best friends don’t kiss like that in the U.S. so…”

          “I don’t think they kiss like that anywhere.” Tessa grinned. “You stole my gum.” Feeling my cheeks heat up, I looked away. “You’re so cute when you’re bashful.” Cupping my cheek, Tessa leaned in to press a soft kiss on my lips. “See you in the morning.”

          “I could stay down here.” My voice trailed off.

          “You wouldn’t be comfortable.”

          “So?” Kissing the musician again, I went to grab a second blanket. Placing a pillow on Tessa’s lap, I got comfortable. “Do you need anything?” _Even in the dark she’s beautiful._

          “Just you.”

Xxx

          The next morning, I was gently shaken awake. “Mariah.”

          “Hmm?”

          “Wake up.” Tessa shook me a little harder.

          “You okay? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Starting to panic, I frowned seeing Tessa smirking.

          “I have to pee.”

          “Oh…” Getting to my feet, I helped Tessa up. “Do you need help?”

          “No. One good thing about lounging pants; no buttons. Thank God I broke my left collar bone since I’m right handed.”

          “Okay.” Yawning, I stretched. “Yell if you need anything.” Thumbing through my phone, I laughed seeing a picture message from Mom. The picture was Tessa and I asleep on the couch. Both of us had a smile on our face. Tessa’s hand resting on my stomach.

          _Glad you’re home. Hope everything is okay. Either way, you two are so cute together. -S_

          Realizing it was almost eight, I decided to make coffee. _The nurse will be here soon. Not sure if I still have the next few days off of not. I wonder how Hilary will take all of this. Hopefully, she’ll be happy now that she and Devon will get back together._  Bringing down three mugs, I filled two.

          “Smells great.” Taking the offered mug, Tessa hummed. “Nectar of the Gods.”

          Sipping the steamy liquid, I motioned towards the living room. “Let’s go sit. The nurse will be here soon.”

          Carefully, Tessa sat. “Do you work today?”

          “I actually don’t know. I wasn’t supposed to be back until Wednesday. So, as far as I know, I don’t work until then. But since we’re back in town, that could change.” Nodding slowly, Tessa sipped her coffee. _She wants to know what happened. Might as well tell her everything so we can start this relationship with all cards on the table._ “The whole flight to San Francisco, one thing kept playing through my head. I was supposed to be going there with you not Devon.” Tessa’s eyes flashed towards me. “When we arrived, he kissed me and tried to go further, like any boyfriend would do, but I felt guilty.” Biting my lip, I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks. “There’s only one person I want to touch and kiss me.” Meeting Tessa’s gaze, I continued. “That person is you.”

          “You really mean that?” The musician’s voice was soft.

          _She’s so vulnerable._ “Yeah, I do.” Cupping Tessa’s face, I captured her lips with mine. Any ounce of doubt I had fell away when the musician kissed back. _I’m actually kissing my girlfriend. Holy shit. I have a girlfriend._ Grinning, I laughed.

          “You’re giggling.” Letting her forehead rest against mine, Tessa laughed. “I have never heard you giggle before.”

          “I’m not giggling.” _Damn it. Yes, I am._ “I’m just…I’m happy.”

          “Well, that’s good to know.” Capturing my lips again, Tessa deepened the kiss.

          Feeling Tessa’s hand move to my hip, I sighed as cool fingers slid under my shirt. “Tessa…we shouldn’t. Your arm and the nurse will-“ The doorbell rang, followed by a knock. “Be here soon.” Getting to my feet, I went to unlock the door. “Hey, Nicole.”

          “Mariah? You’re here…” Entering, the older woman studied me. “I thought you were in California.”

          “It’s a long story.” Tessa smiled. “There’s still coffee in the kitchen if you want some.”

          “Love some.” She paused before going to the kitchen. “Is there anything you need first? Shower, bathroom, food, anything?”

          “No. Not yet. Thank you.”

          “Okay.” Eyeing me, Nicole went into the kitchen.

“Why is she…”

          “She knows how I feel about you. Nicole was one of the part-time night nurses at the hospital. She showed up mainly after you were dead asleep or the time Noah was there.”

          “But from everything your brother and new girlfriend?” Nicole questioned hesitantly. When neither of us corrected her, she continued. “Have told me, I kind of feel like I know you already. Or at least a little bit.” Sipping her coffee, Nicole smiled. “You both look happy. I’ve not seen Tessa smile like this since she was in the coma dreaming about you.”

          “I am happy.” Taking Tessa’s hand, I kissed her knuckles. “We’ve got a lot to figure out but we can do it together.”

Xxx

**Tessa’s POV**

          “I have good news and some irritating news.” Dr. Rustle reentered the hospital room. “Good news: your clavicle is healing nicely. Irritating news: you still have to wear the sling. It’s good to know that you have a nurse helping when Mariah isn’t able to.”

          “Yeah, Mariah barely lets me do anything on my own.” I glared playfully. “I’m happy she’s here to help me, truly I am, but I’ll be so happy when I can shower on my own again.” _And do other things…_ Looking the redhead over slowly caused Mariah to squirm.

          Clearing his throat, Dr. Rustle gained our attention. “No funny business until your collarbone is fully healed.” He paused. “I mean it. If you don’t want another setback, you’ll be good for now.”

          Groaning, I whined. “Four more weeks?”

          “I told you we shouldn’t have…done…that.” Mariah glared, her face turning bright red. “You set yourself back three weeks. I hope it was worth it.”

          “It was.” I grinned.

          “Tessa!” She squeaked. “Not…” She motioned franticly towards the doctor. “Not here.”

          “Trust me, I’ve heard and seen it all. You’re both in your twenties. Take it easy the next four weeks. Once your clavicle is healed, we’ll start physical therapy. After all of that, you’ll be signed off to go back to normal activities.”

          Becoming serious, I began to fidget. “Is there anyway we can not do physical therapy or…or,” I glanced towards Mariah before she started to argue. “Anything I can do to shorten the amount of physical therapy. It’s expensive and I feel bad enough that Noah paid for a nurse. As of now, it’s going to take years for me to pay off my hospital bills.”

          “I understand. When you’re closer to PT, I’ll give you exercises you can do at home. I know Mariah will keep onto you about doing them. The exercises won’t cut it out altogether, but they will cut the amount of sessions you’ll need.”

          “That’s great!” Relief washed over me. _My first year of paychecks are going to Noah and the hospital. But at least I’ll have my girl._ Taking Mariah’s hand, I smiled. “I’ll do whatever it takes to get back to normal.”

          “Alright. I think you can try moving to a bed now. However, use the wedge and plenty of pillows for support. You won’t be able to lay flat yet. But a bed will be more comfortable than the couch.”

_Hopefully Mariah will let me at least sleep in her bed._ _Even if we’re not doing anything, we can still cuddle._ “I promise to be good.”

          “I’m trusting you, Miss. Porter. If anything, think about the end goal not being that you’re healed but that you can…”

          For Mariah’s sake, I cut him off. “I got it.” I couldn’t help but laugh at the mortified redhead.

          “I was going to say: shower alone. I don’t need to know anything else.” He paused. “I’ll see you in two weeks.” Dr. Rustle pointed at me. “No more setbacks. You’re young enough to bounce back as long as you let the bone heal.”

          “I’ll make sure she doesn’t over exert herself again.” Standing, Mariah picked up her bag. “Ready to go?”

          “Yeah.”

          Arriving back at the cottage, I followed Mariah into the kitchen. “Hey, I’m really sorry if I embarrassed you. I didn’t mean to. I know you’re a private person.”

          “It’s okay, Tessa. He knew when you made the appointment two weeks ago what we did before you even told him. Thank goodness he’s open minded.” Taking out a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, Mariah poured us each a glass. “It sucks so damn much that all we can do is make out and light groping.”

          “Light groping?” I grinned.

Clearing her throat, Mariah turned bright red. A nervous laugh escaped her. “It probably sucks more for you since you dreamt of us…”

          _Her eyes darkened. She’s thought of it too._ “Yeah…it does suck.” Taking the offered glass, I sipped the cool liquid hoping it would calm me down. “There are ways we could go further but they’re not the most romantic.” I leaned against the counter. “I want our first time together to be more than a quickie style thing. Right now, I can’t do that because of the sling and the fact that I can’t lay down.” I paused. “Or pick anything up with my left arm.”

          “You don’t have to lay down. Or pick anything up.”

          “I know. But I also know you wouldn’t enjoy it as much constantly thinking: oh, shit. I don’t want to hurt her. I think,” groaning, I forced myself to say it. “I think it’d be better if we waited.” _Waiting another month is going to kill me. I’ll have to get release before that but not with Mariah here. I know if she caught me, she’d feel guilty._

          Cupping my face, Mariah smiled. “It may kill us, but if we survive, it will be incredible.”

          Snaking my arm around Mariah’s waist, I pulled her close. “It will be.” Dipping my head, I kissed the redhead. A soft moan escaped Mariah as I slid my tongue between her lips.

          “Tessa…” Breathless, the shorter woman’s head bobbed to the side allowing me to kiss her neck. “We really shouldn’t…”

          “I know…” I husked. Hearing a light knock, we both groaned. “There’s Nicole.”

          “Yup. And I need to get back to the studio before Hilary sends her henchmen after me.”

          Entering the living room, I sat on the couch while Mariah opened the door. “Hey, Nicole.” We greeted.

           “Hey, guys.” Studying us, the older woman became nervous. “Everything okay here?”

          Glancing towards Mariah, I smiled. “A little edgy. But nothing we can’t handle.” Smiling, I pulled her down for a quick kiss. “What time do you think you’ll be home?”

          “Not sure. If I’ll be late, I’ll message you. Promise.”

          “Good. See you tonight.”

          “Bye.” Grabbing her bag, Mariah made her way towards the door. “Later, Nicole. Oh!” Turning, she smiled. “Dr. Rustle said Tessa could sleep in a bed now. With the wedge, of course. Could you help her move her stuff to the guest room but the wedge into mine?” I grinned hearing the tone of Mariah’s voice. _That’s the same flirty tone she used in my dreams._

          “Sure. But why not all of her stuff in your room?”

          “We have to still have the illusion that she doesn’t sleep with me every night. For Sharon’s shake.”

          Snorting, I tried not to laugh too hard. “She’ll know.”

          “Of course, she’ll know. But it’ll be nice if she doesn’t see it right away.”

          “True.” I couldn’t help but smile. “See you.”

          “See you.”   

          “Bye, Mariah.” Nicole waved and locked the door. Thankfully, she waited until Mariah was long gone before speaking again. “What did I just walk in on?”

          “The fact that both of us are very horny and yet we can’t do anything about it.”

          “Ooohh.”

          “Well, do anything about it together.” Groaning, I rubbed my face in frustration. “We know each other pretty well by now. So, before you help me move in upstairs, I’m going to go take care of something. I’ll be careful but I need to…before my ovaries explode and I go postal.”   

          “Okay. Yell if you need anything.” A knowing grin, tugged at Nicole’s lips. “But then again, you’re not the screamer.”

          Laughing, I remembered when I hurt my shoulder. “Yeah, can we not speak of that again? Especially if Mariah’s around. She mortified enough.”

          “I know. That’s why I waited until she was gone.” Motioning towards the stairs, she chuckled. “The things I learn about patients.”

          Grabbing the wedge pillow, I made my way upstairs. Relief washed over me the closer I got to the guest room. Tossing it on the bed, I went to retrieve a toy from my bag. Trying to open the silk bag with my teeth, I groaned realizing it was in a knot. Eventually, the ties gave and I poured the condense on the bed.

_Thank God it still has a charge. I’ve not used it in weeks._ Placing the wedge and plenty of pillows, I leaned against them carefully. Staring at the toy in my hand, I groaned. “Damn it to Hell.” _I feel guilty doing this without Mariah._ Leaning my head back, I grumbled. _Why? Why am I so whipped and we’ve not even had sex yet?_ I laughed knowing the exact reason. _It’s because I’m in love with her, damn it._

Before walking back downstairs, I tossed the wedge pillow onto Mariah’s bed. Looking up from her phone, Nicole frowned. “There’s no way…”

“I couldn’t. Felt too guilty doing that without Mariah.”

Shaking her head, Nicole laughed. “The two of you are way too whipped for each other. I swear. But it shows just how much you love one another. It’s sweet.”

“Thanks.” I scoffed jokingly. “I tossed the wedge in her room; can you help with the rest?”

“Sure.”

Xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

Since Hilary and Devon got back together, Hilary had been in a much better mood. I actually got off work at a decent hour. Running by Crimson Lights, I saw Noah at the counter. “Hey, Noah.”

          Turning, he hugged me quickly. “Hey, how’s it going?” Noah studied me, his head tilted. “What? You have that look.”

          “I need the keyboard from The Underground.”

          “Okay.” Fishing out his keys, Noah took The Underground key off the ring. “Here. What do you need it for?”

          “Tessa’s going crazy not being able to play her guitar. I was thinking, you can sort of play a piano with one hand. It’s better than nothing. Since I can’t exactly carry a piano into the cottage, I can a keyboard.”

          “Awww. That’s sweet.” He grinned.

          “Shut up, Noah.” I mumbled, cheeks heating. “Thank you. Do you need it before open mic night?”

          “No. Tessa was the only one who used it. How’s she doing?” Taking his coffee, Noah moved to a nearby table. “Wanna take a seat?”

          “Sure. She’s doing well. She’ll be able to start physical therapy in three or four weeks. Should be fully healed in four. Dr. Rustle and Nicole are awesome. Thank you so much. She’s been a Godsend. Please, let me help pay you back.”

          Staring at me over the rim of his mug, Noah shrugged. “If I say “no” you’ll argue. If I say you can pay half, will you let it go?”

          “Yes.” I paused. “I don’t like your tone, by the way.” Snickering, I glared playfully.

          “Yeah, well, you’re stubborn.” Noah and I talked for a little bit until Nick called him off to talk business.

          After picking up the keyboard, I went to the GCAC to grab dinner for everyone. Texting Nicole, I asked if she could get Tessa upstairs and keep her there while I snuck something inside. Thankfully, the musician was too occupied unpacking her clothes into the guest room dresser.

          Taking the to-go bag, Nicole laughed seeing me try to carry the keyboard inside. “You need help?”

          “Nope.” Groaning, I tried angling it so I wouldn’t drop it. “It’s not heavy. Just awkward.”

          “Is that Mariah?” Tessa called from the top of the stairs.

          “Yeah. Give me five minutes before coming down. I picked something up for you.”

          “Mariah, you-“

          “I didn’t pay anything. Don’t argue.” _I know she’s pouting. I hope this helps._ After a quick set up, I started to fidget. “Okay, come on.” I waited semi-patiently as Tessa made her way down the stairs. “I know you can’t play guitar because it takes two hands but maybe this will help with the lack of music.”

          Hazel eyes lit up when she saw the keyboard. “Mariah, this is…” A thousand-watt smile brightened the room as the musician sat before the keyboard. “I can totally play this one handed. Thank you!” Wrapping her arm around my neck, Tessa kissed my cheek.

“I’m glad. Noah let me borrow it until you come back to open mic night. You were the only one who used it.”

          “So that’s why you smell like coffee.” She grinned. “Thank you so much. If Faith wasn’t already in bed, I’d play now.”

          “Yeah, let’s not wake up the little rugrat. She’s grouchy if she’s woken up.”  

          “Well, since you’re back, I’m going to head out.” Nicole began. “Sharon’s in her room reading or asleep. Food is in the kitchen. Everything has been moved upstairs.”

          “Thank you.” I opened the door. “See you Monday.”

          “Later you two.”

Once Nicole was gone, I locked the door. “So, can you really play one handed?”

“A little bit. It won’t be as smooth as when you have two hands. But anything is better than nothing.” Pausing, Tessa became nervous. “Maybe tomorrow, I can play for you?”

“I’d really like that. Did you guys eat already?”

“Yeah…I didn’t know you were bringing food home.”

“That’s fine. I’ll put it in the fridge and we can go to bed if you’d like.”

Beaming up at me, Tessa stood. “I’d like that.”   

After putting the to-go bag away, I rejoined Tessa in the living room. Taking her hand, I led her upstairs. “I’m going to change, wash my face, and brush my teeth.”

“Okay. It’ll take me a few minutes to get situated with the pillows. Can I have the left side?”

It took me a minute to realize why she wanted that side. “Yes, but make it more middle left because you have to have pillows for support beside the wedge.” I paused, a soft grin tugging at the corner of my mouth. “You think I don’t pay attention.”

“Oh, no. I know that you pay attention. To every detail that deals with me.” Tessa smiled knowingly. “Go get ready for bed. I can’t cuddle with you in bed yet but it’ll be nice sleeping beside you.”

As I did my nightly routine, I thought about what Tessa said. _We’ll be sleeping in the same bed. For the first time. Our relationship is so different. How it began with friendship, how that turned to romantic feelings, and how we’ve been together nearly two months and not had sex yet._ The mere thought caused my temperature to rise. _I can’t even release myself. I feel guilty if I try. I’m so whipped her Tessa it’s bazar. I wonder if she has. Oh God, I shouldn’t think about…nope…too late. Damn it!_ Splashing cold water on my face, I tried pushing the image of Tessa with her head thrown back, a thin layer of sweat glistening on her pale skin away but failed. Groaning, I flipped off the bathroom light and made my way towards my bedroom.

“Hey, you. Comfortable yet?” I leaned against the doorframe.

“I’ll be more comfortable when you’re beside me.” Patting the spot beside her, Tessa smiled. Flipping off the light, I placed my phone on the nightstand and reached to turn off the lamp. “You winced. Something wrong with your shoulder?”

Pulling back, I rubbed my shoulder. “I’ve got a crick in my neck.”

“Sit in front of me. I can probably massage it out.”

I studied the musician a moment before giving in. Taking a seat, I pulled my hair into a messy bun. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Deft fingers worked their magic on my neck and shoulder.

Unable to help myself, I moaned at the sensation. “That feels amazing…” My voice trailed off as my head bobbed. Feeling a shift behind me, I felt soft lips on my hairline. “Tessa…”

“I know what I said but I can’t keep my hand, or lips, off of you.” Tessa’s thumb dug into the tight muscle as she kissed my neck.

_It wouldn’t take much for me to come undone. One brush of her fingers and I’d be done for._ “If we don’t stop now…” Turning my head, I caught the musician’s lips with mine. “Neither of us will be able to stop what happens next.” My back arched feeling a strong hand cup my chest. “Tessa…we can always truce out whatever happens while you’re in the sling.” A shaky moan escaped my throat as my head fell back onto the woman’s shoulder.

A soft chuckle vibrated the woman’s throat. “Truce out” huh? It seems someone can’t think too well right now.” Tessa’s hand moved slowly down my stomach. Stopping when her fingertips touched my waistband. “As much as I want to, and oh Lord how I want to, we’ll better wait.” Kissing my cheek, Tessa leaned back against the wedge pillow. Three weeks and six days.”

Getting comfortable on my side of the bed, I sighed into the coolness of my pillow. _I feel like I should tell her but I’m such a private person. It’s Tessa. She’s the one person who wouldn’t judge me._ “I tried to…but I couldn’t.”

“Do what?” She paused, looking down at me. “Oh.” Taking my hand, Tessa entwined our fingers. “I couldn’t either. I tried. I went into the guest room but couldn’t go through with it. Felt guilty since I’d be thinking of you without you here.”

Snorting, I laughed. “What a pair we are. That’s the same reason I couldn’t.”

Bringing my hand to her lips, Tessa kissed my knuckles. “When I’m fully healed, we’ll somehow get everyone out of the house, lock all the doors, use some of those fake light candles, and have the most romantic, love filled night either of us could dream of.”

“That sounds amazing.” I laughed. “Why do I get the feeling you’ve been planning that night for a while?”

“Because I have.”

Xxx

          The next morning, I woke to soft humming. “You might not think you're a supermodel but you look like one to me. I'd rather have your picture on my phone than on the cover of a magazine. It's hard to think that a girl like you could have any insecurities. It's funny how all the things you would change are all things that are cute to me.”

          Yawning, I stretched. “New song?”

          “Mmhmm.” Peering down at me, Tessa smiled. “Did I wake you?”

          “Only in one of the best ways.”

          A dark brow rose while a smirk played at the musician’s lips. “So, I’m forgiven?”

          “Only if you finish singing to me.”

          A wholesome laugh erupted from the woman’s stomach. “Fair enough. Eventually, I can play it for you.” Shifting, Tessa began to sing again. “And I know you don't believe me, and you think that I'm a fool, but I don't care. Maybe you'll never see in you what I see. The little things you do that make me go crazy. I'm not crazy. You're perfectly perfect to me. You brush it off every time I tell you your smile lights up the room. And I'm guessing that you don't even notice the whole world notices you. You think you're clumsy. I think you're cool. You say you're typical. But I think you rule. Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever believe that I wrote this song for you.” Humming the beat, she tapped the notebook with her pen. “That’s all I have right now.”

          “Tessa…” Sitting, I sniffled. _No one’s ever done something like this for me._

          “What do you think?”

          “I love it.” Closing the distance between us, I kissed the sleepy musician. “And I love you.”

          Hazel eyes became glassy. “You…you love me?”

          “I do, yeah.” Cupping the woman’s cheek, I caressed a warm cheek with my thumb. “I finally said it out loud.”  

          “How do you feel now that you’ve said it?”

          “Like a weight has been lifted, I guess. I think I knew before now, I was just scared to say it.”

          “Because of your past?” Tessa offered softly.

          “Exactly. But with you, I feel safe and loved. We’ve not known each other very long or been in a relationship but…”

          “We clicked from the start. That night Noah introduced us at The Underground, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” Gently, Tessa brushed the back of her fingers over my cheek. “I love you too. My feelings are a little bonkers because of the coma dreams but, they’re starting to even out now. Meaning, before you start to panic, that we’re on the same page.”

          “Good.” I grinned. “Because I’m going to make your dreams come true.” Straddling the woman’s lap, I captured Tessa’s lips in a passionate kiss.

xxx

**Tessa’s POV**

Four weeks dragged by and felt like an eternity. Mariah and I sat patiently in Dr. Rustle’s office as he retrieved the final set of X-rays. “Moment of truth.” Hanging the sheets, he flipped on the light to reveal a fully healed collarbone. “Everything looks fantastic. Even with that setback.”

“So that means I don’t have to wear the sling anymore?” I was buzzing with excitement. “And I can play guitar and shower on my own?” Mariah tried to hide her amusement. I was like a kid on Christmas Day.

“Yes, however, be careful. I’ll be releasing you to PT for a few months. I see that you’ve been doing the exercises I gave you. Which is excellent. It will take time to get full motion and strength back in that shoulder since it’s been immobile for so long.” Feeling the tension building in the room, Dr. Rustle sighed. “Yes, you can do that just be careful. Please.”

“Yes, Sir.” I deadpanned playfully. “Thank you, Doctor.” Standing, I shook the man’s hand.

“You’re welcome. I’d like to see you back in a few weeks just as a checkup. Totally unofficial. Just to see how PT is going. It’s up to you.”

“Yeah, sure.” I beamed. “I’m so happy!” I couldn’t help but do a happy dance.

Mariah laughed and shook her head. “I have never seen your happy dance before.”

“I would have done it the day you came back from San Fran but my arm was in a sling.” My eyes lingered on the redhead’s lips. Her cheeks turning pink under my gaze.

Clearing his throat, Dr. Rustle gained our attention. “Okay, you two. Please, get off the hospital grounds before anything happens.”

“See you in a few weeks, Doc.”

Getting to the car, I was still buzzing with excitement. “I’m free of the sling!”

“You are indeed. Two months of physical therapy and you’ll be totally free.” Opening my door, Mariah kissed me. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, Mariah. For everything you’ve done these past few months. You’re the most amazing girlfriend a woman could ask for.” Taking her hand in mine, I kissed the redhead’s knuckles. “Truly.”

“You’re making me blush.” She smiled sheepishly. Glancing around to see if anyone had caught her.

“I like when you blush.” Leaning in, I kissed Mariah. “Now, let’s get coffee to celebrate.”

Smirking, the shorter woman rolled her eyes. “We’d get coffee either way.”

“True. But at least we have a reason besides being caffeine addicts.” After buckling my seatbelt, I took Mariah’s hand. “It’s nice being able to hold your right hand again. I know it’s stupid but still.”

“You are the most cheesy, romantic, sentimental person I have ever known and I love it.”

Entering Crimson Lights, Sharon saw us. “No more sling?”

“Nope! I’m free!” I nearly skipped to the counter.

“That’s fantastic! Your regulars?”

“Please.” Taking a seat, Mariah and I waited.

“So, what’s the first thing you want to do now that you have both arms?” Taking my hands, the shorter woman smiled. “It’s nice holding both of your hands.”

“It really is.” I beamed. “I want to take you out on a proper first date or cook you dinner. Something to thank you for everything you’ve done.” _Along with other things. By the look in Mariah’s eyes, she’s thinking the same thing._

“That would be nice.” She paused, biting her lip. “I can see if we can get the cottage empty tomorrow night…”

“What about the cottage?” _Sharon always walks up on the most awkward of times._

“Uh…Tessa wanted to cook me a “thank you” dinner for everything I’ve done the past few months. Can Faith spend the night with Nick? Or should we…” Her voice trailed off.

Taking a seat, the older woman studied us. A knowing grin made its way to her face. “I’ll see what I can do. And be out tomorrow night myself…” Mariah’s cheeks turned a deep crimson as her head fell to the table. “It’s okay, Sweetie.” Sharon laughed. All Mariah did was groan. “What happens now?”

“Physical therapy for two months twice a week. Dr. Rustle wants to see me in a few weeks just to see how I’m doing. He says I’m heling nicely. While I’m in PT, I’ll look for an apartment.”

“What?” Mariah’s head shot up, terror in her eyes.

“I can’t stay at Sharon’s place forever.” Placing my hand on Mariah’s I squeezed. “This was only temporary.”

“I know but…”

“Tessa, you can stay as long as you need. You’re not a burden. If it makes you feel better about staying, you can help out around the house or something.”

“Thank you, Sharon. I want to pay Noah back and my hospital bills as quick as possible.” Moving my attention towards my lovely girlfriend, I smirked. “A little birdy told me that a certain redhead has paid off half of the bill to Noah.”

Knowing there was no point in denying it, Mariah batted her eyelashes and smiled big enough for her dimples to show. “I just did it because I care.”

“Uh-huh. And there’s no way you’ll ever let me pay you back, right?”

“Don’t even try to argue.” She folded her arms. “Because I’ll say no.”

“Okay, well I need to get back behind the counter. I’ll see you two tonight.”

“Bye.” We answered in unison.

When the parental unit was gone, I leaned towards Mariah. “I can think of other ways to pay you back.” Winking, I shot my girlfriend a half smile to get my meaning across.

Slowly, my innuendo dawned on the woman. When it did, a deep flush painted her cheeks causing me to laugh. “You’re horrible.”

“I’m right though. And that, you won’t say no to.”

Xxx

          As promised, we had the cottage to ourselves for the night. Faith was at Nick’s and Sharon stayed with Scott at the GCAC. There was a knowing tension between Mariah and I as I began to cook. “Tessa…”

          “Yeah?” I turned on the oven to preheat.

          “I know you want to make tonight perfect but…” She bit her lip sheepishly. “Can we…do things backwards? Eat afterwards?”

          “You want second dessert first?”

          “Second dess-oh…oh.” Mariah’s cheeks heated quickly. “Y-yes.” She stammered. “We’re both thinking it. And we know it’s going to happen. Neither of us have…in months. Besides, shouldn’t we work up an appetite before you cook an amazing dinner?”

          “You don’t have to keep giving me reasons. You had me at “yes”.” Smiling, I cancelled the preheat. “Let’s go upstairs.” Taking the woman’s hand, I led her towards our room. Closing the door behind us, I pulled her against me. “I can’t carry you to the bed yet. That was my secret goal for the end of PT.”

          Wrapping her arms around my neck, Mariah laughed. “Your end goal is to carry me to bed?” All I did was nod. “Please tell me you didn’t tell anyone that.”

          “I didn’t. I promise.” Dipping my head, I captured Mariah’s lips in a slow kiss. Backing us towards the bed, I guided the woman of my dreams into a sitting position on our bed. “I’ve dreamt of this so many times. I can’t wait to explore every inch of you.”

          “You really do like making me blush, don’t you?” Mariah beamed. Hooking two fingers into the waist of my jeans, she pulled me between her knees. “You’re not the only one who’s dreamt of this. So many times and in so many ways.”

          “Is that so?” Carefully, I took the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. “Mind sharing some of those dreams?”

          Green eyes darkened with each article of clothing I took off. “I’d rather show you…” Mariah’s voice trailed off seeing me standing before her in only my red lace underwear and matching bra.

          “I’d like that. But first,” I leaned close to kiss the redhead’s neck. “I want to get you out of these clothes.” Nipping Mariah’s ear caused her to squeak. “So many noises…” Another kiss, lower on her neck. “It’s a good thing the cottage is empty.” Finding a perfect spot, I sucked gently causing Mariah to moan.

          “Tessa…” Mariah breathed. “Get me out of these clothes.”

          “Gladly.” Unbuttoning Mariah’s shirt, I placed a kiss on each inch of exposed pale freckled skin. _My heart is pounding._ Easing her back, I mapped a route from her lips, down her neck, across her collarbones, along the line of her lace bra, and down her stomach. Each muscle fluttered under my touch. Peering into darkening green eyes, I tugged at Mariah’s belt with my teeth.

          “You’re trying to kill me…”

          “Not exactly.” Unbuttoning her skin-tight jeans, I popped the side of her butt asking Mariah to lift her hips. Slightly offended, the redhead did as I asked. “You love me.”

          “You better be glad I do. Otherwise, I wouldn’t put up with you grabbing my ass, popping it, or any of your other teasing.”

          Tossing the jeans to the floor, I laughed. “Hey now, you can’t keep your hands off me either. You always grab my ass when no one’s looking.” Dipping my head, I kissed Mariah’s thigh. “Do you have any questions or anything? I know I’m the first woman you’ve been with.”

          “And my last.” Her voice was strong. “I just want to feel you. I want to feel you touch and kiss me.” Biting her lip, Mariah’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red. “Like you did in your dreams.”

          Moving back up Mariah’s body, I hovered so I could look into her gorgeous eyes again. “I can do that.” Easing down, I kissed her softly. Cautious hands roamed my back and spread to touch as much skin as possible. “You won’t hurt me.” I whispered. Unclasping the black lace, I swirled my tongue around a hardened nub.

          “Tessa…” Groaning, Mariah tangled her fingers in my hair. Guiding me to her other breast, I paid it the same attention as I massaged the first.

Making my way down Mariah’s body, I marked every so often. _All of her noises, muscles flexing, and small gasps are because of me. I never knew she was so responsive._ Tracing my fingers along the drenched lace caused Mariah to shudder. “Are you ready?”

“Yes…” She breathed. “Please.”

“What would you like me to use?”

“Your tongue.”

Moaning, I hooked my fingers into the sides of Mariah’s underwear and pulled them down her legs and tossed them to the floor. Kissing my way back up, I nipped the inside of her thigh causing her to whimper. “So many times I’ve wanted to do this… Even before the coma.”

“Now you can.” Finally, getting to where she wanted, Mariah groaned feeling me enter her. Fingers tangled in my hair and tugged the more I did. “Fuck…Tessa….” Rocking her hips in tune with my thrusts, edged her closer to oblivion. Mariah growled when I slowed my pace and flicked her pearl with my tongue.

“I won’t tease for long. I promise.” Sucking gently, I wanted to build the redhead up.

“Tessa, please…” Her voice was raspy with need. Giving in, I sank back into liquid head and moaned causing everything to vibrate. “TESSA!” Arching off the bed, Mariah fisted the sheets so she wouldn’t hurt me. I didn’t stop until she pushed my head away. “I can’t…handle...anymore…”

Laying beside Mariah, I took the trembling woman into my arms. Kissing her temple, I spoke. “You’re incredible.”

“Now it’s my turn…” Mariah husked, one hand moving south.

“Are you nervous? Any ques-“ I sighed feeling slender digits stroke through liquid heat.

“Does that answer your question?” Mariah kissed down my neck.

“It does…”  

Xxx

Hearing a familiar melodic laugh, I looked over to see Mariah laid out on a lounge chair. Her black bikini stood out from her pale skin. “Have a nice nap? I was about to wake you. It’s time to turn over unless you want an uneven tan.” Staring at the redhead, I became more and more panicked. _Oh, God. No. No. No. This can’t be happening!_ Pulling down her shades, Mariah’s brow rose. “Tessa, you okay?”  

“Ladies, I see you’re enjoying yourselves.” Turning quickly, I saw Noah standing in swim trunks. Every muscle in me tensed. _No! I can’t be dreaming again! The past five months have to have happened!_ Noah’s attention moved from Mariah to me. “Tessa, you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Shaking, I looked towards the woman I prayed was my girlfriend. “Mariah?”

To Be Continued…?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Song used: Perfectly Perfect by Simple Plan


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You really thought I'd leave you guys without a happy ending? Come on, you should know me better by now! Hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

**Mariah’s POV**

          “Mariah?” Tessa shook as glassy hazel eyes pleaded with me.

          Finally, it dawned on me what was going through the musician’s head. “Tessa…” Lunging, I wrapped the terrified woman in my arms. “It’s real. This is real. We are real.” Cupping her face, I kissed trembling lips. “I promise.”

Shaky hands clung to me as tears dampened my shoulder. “Oh, thank God!” Eventually, Tessa started to calm down. “Everything happened like in my dream.” Swallowing hard, she wiped away tears. “I’m not sure what I’d do if Noah brought lemonade.”

“Nope.” Noah proceeded to refill my cup. “Orange juice.” He paused. “Well, spiked orange juice. Mariah kind of forbidden me to bring lemonade but she never told me why.” Putting the jug in the icebox, Noah spread out his towel. “Mind if I join?”

“Now that I know this is real, sure.” Tessa leaned back in her chair. “The first coma dream I remember was of Mariah and I laying by this pond, sun bathing, and after I woke up, you showed up with lemonade.”

“Oh…” Noah cringed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Looking towards me, Tessa smiled. “As long as I have Mariah, everything will be fine.”

“You guys are too much!” Noah scoffed. “Gag!” Dodging Mariah’s hat, he laughed. “I’m joking! Geez!”

“You know,” I began. Both Tessa and Noah cringed. “You never told me how it came about that the two of you broke up. Tessa told me she broke up with you but that was it.”

Sharing a glance, Noah shrugged. “After she woke up from the coma and you weren’t there for once…we had a heart to heart.”

“I told him that while he was an amazing guy, I had feelings for someone else.”

Tightening his jaw, Noah turned his attention back to me. “I overheard two nurses talking about how Tessa kept calling out for you in her coma dreams. When Tessa told me she had feelings for someone else, I put the pieces together. It’s not like either of you were good at hiding it. I just got really good at ignoring it.”  

“Noah-“ I sighed.

His hand raised, stopping me. “Don’t apologize. She’s a better fit for you anyway. You understand each other better because of your pasts. You click on a level that we never did.”

“Thank you, Noah.” Tessa and I spoke in unison. Meeting hazel eyes, I smiled. As always, I blushed under the woman’s gaze.

“Earth to the love birds.” Noah tried getting our attention. “Good grief. How long is this going to last?”

I grinned. “Well, if Tessa’s dreams have anything to say about it, it’ll last for at least five years.”


End file.
